The Betrayed
by KeyboardKoala
Summary: Percy's mother was killed, and ran away from his house as the Olympians arrived. He finds out about his true heritage and meets friends along the way. Percy in this story is dark and twisted at times, but caring in others. This will be pretty Gory and Sadistic, with Percy unleashing horrible tortures and attacks upon his enemies.(This pushes the boundary between T and M) (First FF)
1. Intro

**This is the entry and extended summary. This story WILL HAVE BLOOD, GORE, SADDISM, and probably WILL DISTURB SOME PEOPLE.**

**You have been warned, and as such, don't go complaining in the reviews that 'This is too disturbing' or something, as I warned you.**

**ANOTHER VERY IMPORTANT THING! I know the start of my story will be a bit like The True Child of Chaos, but I promise it will be nothing like it later on, therefore saying ''YOU ARE COPYING nustofthechest!" Is pretty freaking stupid, without considering I am also right now writing purely out of my imagination. So please, do not comment saying that, it just get's on my nerves man.**

The betrayed, that was my name and title . I faced countless enemies and they all suffered painful deaths by my hands, some of which more brutal than others. I have survived the harshest tortures placed upon me. I have been disowned and abused multiple times. My heart has been shattered into endless pieces and it's now an empty void, damaged beyond repair. The only people that I considered friends and that I once trusted, abandoned me when at my weakest.

My deeds were impossible to achieve , yet I was still thrown away like yesterday's trash. Young demigods used to honour me like a god among men, aspiring to become like me, now they detest me. I have served the gods , and begrudgingly accepted me , while other gods wanted to kill me at a moments notice.

The Saviour of Olympus, they called me.

The Slayer of Kronos, they called me.

The Bane of the Giants, they called me .

I have refused immortality multiple times for the better of others .

I gave Lady Hestia and Lord Hades a place in their council, and their thrones rightfully replaced. I have made children of the minor gods accepted and felt like they have a family.

Those children , so innocent, they don't have a clue of the harshness of reality. How the people you love will betray you if they think you conspire against them.

I shall say this again , I am betrayed and exiled , but even when the darkness surrounded me and burned my very essence, there is always a light , hope.

My only hope.

I am Percy Jackson , and this is my story.

**This chapter is short, I know, but it seems decent, therefore I'll leave it as it is.**

**strawpoll .me/3449050 (the space is intentional as fanfiction is not letting me do links)**

**Please be sure to comment below and give me some constructed criticism, any stupid flame reviews are just simply ignored. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 1- The Doors Of Death

**Percy POV :**

''GO NOW!'' I shouted at Annabeth. I felt bad, but it must be done. We're at the Doors of Death. We traveled throughout Tartarus to find these blasted doors, and all my hopes and dreams got ruined when I found out that one must close the doors from the inside.

I will close them, it is my responsibility to get her out of this damned place, and I swore an oath to do anything to keep her alive. I love her, I absolutely adore her piercing storm grey eyes that analyse anything in their path, her blond curls that make her seem like a queen, her calm and collected self, her look that said mess-with-me-and-you-will-pay and her and her fighting. I love everything about her. At a younger age, my mother told me to fight to protect my loved ones, and as such, I will do so now, by making sure she survives even if it costs me my life.

I always hoped that one day, we would settle down in New Rome. Go to university, have kids, a boy named Achilles and a girl named Andromeda, but alas, those were just dreams, a figment of my imagination, that will never happen.

''I'M NOT LEAVING YOU!'' She shouted back, tears streaming her face. Oh, how much I would want to hug her, kiss her, tell her everything will be alright, and say to her this is just a bad dream.. just a bad dream sent by Gaea. Tears started falling from my eyes towards the cold, unforgivable floor of Tartarus. I pulled her into one last hug, and kissed her soft lips passionately one last time. With all the strength I could muster in my already emotionally broken body, I pushed her out of Tartarus. I want her to be anything but here.

I hated my life, for being so messed up. I hated my parents, for giving birth to me and forcing me with a hero's fate. I hated the fates, for making my life a misery from the start. But most of all, I hated myself for pushing Annabeth through the doors, the thought of never being with her again sent a sharp pain into my heart. I quickly reminded myself that this is the best for her, letting her live on and survive.

I quickly closed the doors, and leant against the walls of The Pit. Faster than expected , monsters surrounded me. I ran , ran as fast as I can away from the vast array monsters, but soon I was cornered. _Should I keep fighting ? Shouldn't I just close my eyes and wait for the inevitable?_ Those questions rang through my head.

I closed my eyes, and waited, waited for a monster to kill me, put me out of my misery. A dracaena charged towards me with her knife drawn but, a literal nanosecond before the strike impaled my broken heart, I dodged towards my left and drew Riptide in a wide arc, cutting her head clean off, all in a matter of milliseconds.

My body moved on it's own, just pure battle reflexes against hundreds of Hell Hounds, dracaena ,telekhines , and various other monsters. My body fought on it's own, but my mind was questioning itself.

_Why am I fighting ?_ _What am I fighting for... I am dead, all this fighting is just going to make my death more miserable. Is there any way to escape at all? __**No, I must fight, I must escape and return to my beloved Annabeth!**_ I mentally shouted. The pure thought of surviving Tartarus and meeting Annabeth again gave me renewed vigor, and I unleashed my full powers.

**Third Person: **

Percy released a scream, one that could only originate from a creature from the darkest pits of Hell, and charged at the army of monsters. Pure energy radiated from his very essence. His usual lively, dumb and happy sea green eyes of his, now cold and unforgiving. Lava shot form the ground, hurricanes the size that no one has ever seen before, ravaged through the army. Percy charged and fought like a demon in disguise. He became a whirlwind of death. Every stab and slash killed monsters at an alarming rate. Countless severed limbs and organs sprayed towards him, but he didn't care, he _needed_ to survive and see Annabeth again. He started spinning creating a whirlwind of steel, savagely cutting monsters into pieces tinier than Kronos. He was showered with golden dust until he looked like a statute made of gold. Thousands of monsters fell but it was still hopeless. The monsters that were killed soon came back. Minutes passed, soon followed by hours, and days. He has been ravaging through monsters for 26 hours straight and he was ready to pass out. His movement became sluggish and monsters started overwhelming him. He knew he would last for long.

**Percy POV:**

I am becoming tired, but I will not stop until I escape this cursed place ! _I will do this for Annabeth, for my friends at camp, for my friends in New Rome, for my dad, Poseidon for my mother, Sally jacks_-my thoughts were interrupted , as I looked down and saw a spear embedded deep into my stomach.

_This is the end_, I thought.

I have failed Annabeth.

**A pretty short one, but I don't have a lot of time to write right now...but... expect the next chapter very soon.**

**Please review, every single review helps me become more motivated to write and is one step closer into me conquering the world. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**


	3. Chapter 2- Worried

**Guys I'm really sorry for being inactive. I have a really bad cold and I feel like total crap. Anyways here is the next chapter, I am barely able to write this as I have a throbbing headache.**

**LAST TIME:**

I am becoming tired, but I will not stop until I escape this cursed place ! _I will do this for Annabeth, for my friends at camp, for my friends in New Rome, for my dad, Poseidon for my mother, Sally jacks_-my thoughts were interrupted , as I looked down and saw a spear embedded deep into my stomach.

_This is the end_, I thought.

I have failed Annabeth.

**5 year old Percy POV: (But can somehow think like an older person)**

I woke up with a start. What could that dream possibly mean ? Just what is it?

I jumped out my bed and headed towards my bathroom. _Probably_ one of those dreams that you sometimes get before your birthday. My birthday is tomorrow, so the nervousness must have caught up to me. Still, the mere thought of the dream sent shivers down my spine. What could it mean ? Why is there an older version of myself in a dark, hellish place? Who is that girl ? What are those doors ?

All the thought placed into my dream started creeping me out, and I started feeling slightly scared, thus I went to talk to my mum. She can tell me what it is right? Well, all that after I brush my teeth.

I arrived in the bathroom, and went to brush my teeth, as my mom would always say: _If you don't brush your teeth, I won't give you any cookies!._ I sighed, since when did eating cookies come with such a high cost? Can't a boy get his cookies without brushing his teeth?

I quickly went downstairs and encountered my mum. She seemed to be humming a calm tune. She had messy bed hair, and really small bags under her eyes. I guess working at the candy shop can prove quite stressing. Mum seemed to be making blue pancakes. Yes, you heard it right, blue pancakes. You see, I have this weird fetish with the colour blue, it's pretty creepy actually. Anyways, she saw me, and gave me one of those heart-warming smiles that only a mother can give to her children. She could, somehow, read me like a book, and saw the current distress in my eyes. She walked towards me and gave me a hug, and later she will try and find a way of making me tell her about my problems, I'm sure of it, and I'm even more sure she would bribe me with cookies… freaking great banter.

Anyway, there was no need for her to find a mischievous way into making me telling her, as I will tell her right now. She always finds a way to calm me down when I'm nervous. Either telling me it is all right and we will find you another school after being kicked from one, or helping me get through while I'm being bullied. ''Ummm… Mum, I had this dream, and I was in a sort of dark, evil place with weird monsters chasing me after closing some doors.'' I told her, leaving the girl and the fatal spear wound out. She bit her lip, she knew I was not telling her something, but she decided not to push it. Her eyes showed worry towards me. Could she possibly know what it means? ''So umm... what does it mean?'' I inquired. She seemed hesitant to reply, trying to put it into the right words. ''It could mean multiple things, but I hope it is not what I think it is'' She replied slowly, her eyes seemed to water a bit, and she stared dreamily out the window. It's not as if _it's a glimpse from the future,_ right? I stayed quiet for a long time. I decided not to ask anything else, as it would surely push her over the edge, and asked ''Are the pancakes ready?'' I asked, changing the subject, and it worked. The dreamy look on her face and her worried eyes seemed to disappear in a split second and put on her usual heart-warming smile. She handed me a plate loaded to the brim with my blue pancakes. I smiled and took the plate, walked to the dining room and started demolishing those poor pancakes. They don't even know what hit them.

I was finished in a couple minutes and handed the plate to my mum, ran into my room and started thinking.

So, today is the 16th of August , and my birthday is on the 18th. School starts on the 4th of September (as I live in NYC). I have 20 days left of summer, where I would be doing absolutely nothing exciting, as my family, well only my mother, my father left us before I was born , are poor, and can not afford anything too expensive. A lunch at Burger King is already fairly luxurious.

My mother is dating this guy,Gabe , and says it is to protect me, I wonder what that means. She says he is a nice dude and will protect me from my future. I truly couldn't know less of what that could mean either.

**Time Lapse: One day before School starts: **

All day today I seemed to be fidgety, maybe it is because of the nervousness as I will probably get bullied ? Or the excitement that I might find some new friends. Suddenly my mood dropped drastically, I remembered that in every school I go, something always goes wrong that makes me get expelled.

The door bell ringed and my mum went to open the door.

I was curious and went to have a look, probably the biggest mistake of my life. Before me stood a fat ugly man that defined a walrus. No wait, screw that, saying that is very offensive to walruses. This guy looked so ugly that it could give you nightmares. Who is this guy?

''Percy,'' My mum started, ''I want you to meet Gabe Ugliano.''

That last name though, talk about _irony_.

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**BE SURE TO VOTE ON THE POLL** **strawpoll .me/3449050 . (Remove the space between strawpoll and .me)**

**All reviews are greatly appreciated**

**WE FINALLY BROKE THE 1K WORD MARK ! HOLY CRAP, THIS IS THE GREATEST ACHIEVEMENT IN MY ENTIRE LIFE. HERE ARE SOME INTERNET COOKIES EVERY ONE ! (::) (::) AND SOME FREE ILLUMINATY ** **Δ** **Δ** **Δ ! (This is becoming too weird, bear with me guys.)**

**Have a good one !**

**-Keyboard Koala, signing out.**


	4. Chapter 3 - Gabe

**WARINING: This chapter is roughly on a 7/10 on a scale on disturbingness (If that is even a word)**

**ALSO, this chapter is slightly rewritten, as before it was on a 10/10 on the scale. It was something along the lines of strap-on dildos... nasty stuff man. Of course, it is not anymore as I changed it when I realize it was a bit too disturbing.**

**It still is pretty disturbing tough, and as such, I will write a quick summary in case you do not want to read the messed up material in this chapter in full detail right below this sentence.**

**(THE SUMMARY IS A SPOILER, DON'T READ IT UNLESS YOU AGREE WITH WHAT IS ABOVE) **

**Percy is comes home from school after talking a bit with his Friends, Grover Underwood and Delta Anagnos. As he arrives home, Gabe starts torturing him and soon calls in friend which has a whip, and before she starts, Sally walks in. It all goes downhill from there. Gabe soon kills Sally then Percy got very mad. The Olympians then sense a strong amount of power coming from the house, and go there in full battle armor. They see a boy and Sally, but over to the right was a pretty disturbing out-turned body of Gabe. The Olympians vote to kill the boy as he knows too much ( and to put him out of his misery) but Percy hears of this and escapes into the wilderness,**

**(SUMMARY ENDS) **

**Last Time:**

_All day today I seemed to be fidgety, maybe it is because of the nervousness as I will probably get bullied ? Or the excitement that I might find some new friends. Suddenly my mood dropped drastically, I remembered that in every school I go ,something always goes wrong that makes me get expelled._

_The door bell ringed and my mum went to open the door._

_I was curious and went to have a look, probably the biggest mistake of my life. Before me stood a fat ugly man that defined a walrus. No wait, screw that, saying that is very offensive to walruses. This guy looked so ugly that it could give you nightmares. Who is this guy ?_

_'Percy,' My mum said, 'I want you to meet Gabe Ugliano.' She finished._

_That last name though, talk about irony._

**TIME SKIP: 3 YEARS LATER:**

The bell rang. My classmates ran out quickly, eager to get home, and have fun with their loved ones. I wish I was eager to go home. I wish I would be able to have fun with my loved ones. I sighed dramatically and walked out the classroom, with my friends Grover Underwood and Delta Anagnos. Grover is a somewhat short dude , with curly brown hair and eyes. He apparently has some sort of disease in his legs that forces him into wearing crutches. Delta has onyx colored eyes, with semi spiky hair and a scar diagonally across his eye. He was pretty lean and slightly muscular.

They always seem to be kicked out of schools with me… the blame is always shared between us, therefore we have been best friends for quite some time... 3 years almost. Sometimes we wonder when we will be kicked out of our current school, Yancy Academy, which is dedicated towards helping special people, and sure, I do not mind hanging out with people that have disabilities, but _Nancy Bobofit, _she is an entirely new story. That girl seemed to have the disability commonly referred as: I-am-a-massive-bully-therefore-you-are-all-scared-of-me-and-I-pay-for-friends Disability. I met people with this disease in every school, therefore it seems to be common.

All those thoughts aside , I arrived in the school's courtyard, and said my goodbyes for the day. Grover headed backwards towards Mr. Brunner's for something and Delta jogged of. I started walking towards my apartment as slow as I can, enjoying the outdoor and mentally preparing for the usual. You see, when Smelly Gabe moved to our apartment, he seemed like a nice dude, and 2 weeks later he started to become a massive prick. First came the verbal harassment, I could deal with that. But second came the physical abuse. It was just the usual beat-me-up-and-make-me-wash-all-the-blood-up-so-my-mum-wouldn't-notice kinda thing, but soon it became much, much worse. One time he tried to throw boiling water at me ,and while it did hurt me , it did heal some of my previously gotten bruises. As soon as he found out water heals me, he started wounding me mortally, but immediately threw water at me so I survive. One time he almost cut my entire arm off. Knives seemed to be his favourite tool.

There is one reason why I'm putting up with the abuse, he threatened to kill my mum if I tell her, or the police. I'm being strong for my mum, plus this is very good character building. All jokes aside, one day I'm going to make this bastard pay, in the most brutal, anti-christ, destructive and painful manner.

I knocked on the door. I could already smell the heavy stench of alcohol and cigarettes, so heavy that it makes your nose curl, and makes you cough. I opened the door, and I was surprised (not) to find him play poker with his fellow friends.

''Kid, give me the money!''Smelly Gabe demanded. Every time I got home from school, he would have me give him my spare change for his poker games. Even when I tried to lie, he seems to be able to sniff out money like a freaking pig, which to some extent, he is.

I gave him the money and quickly muttered ''Pig.''. He seemed to be able to hear me and quickly stood up, with his fist raised. "What did you just say, punk?" He threatened.

''Hey man, he's just a kid, let him be.'' One of his friends said. He seemed to be the only normal one out of the bunch. Probably just hanging out with the wrong group.

The rest of his friends started walking outside quickly with weird grins plastered onto their faces, whereas the normal guy looked disgusted and shocked. Poor guy ran away, probably to call the police or not wanting to get involved in this. Of course, there is also the probability that he doesn't really care at all and is waiting outside with the rest of the people.

''So where shall we start now punk?'' He said, grinning sadistically as he raised his knife. ''Oh, I know...'' As he dropped the knife, his eyes never seemed to leave my own, and raised his fist. I just stood there with an expressionless mask on my face. He ran towards me, well, waddled as he is fat, and punched my hard in the face continuously, with the occasional kick here and there. I just stood there and took it, my emotionless gaze never leaving his eyes. Seeing as he got no reaction out of me, he started punching and kicking harder but to no avail. He started to get annoyed and picked up his knife, carving long and deep lines into my skin, making sure they leave scars, but I did not flinch, nor cry. I just looked him into the eye. I do not want to give him the satisfaction.

We went at this for 1 hour, but I never backed down. Smelly Gabe, as you would expect, is pretty mad. Over the course of the hour he tried everything, but nothing worked. It felt good inside, knowing I pissed him off.

Suddenly, he stopped his endless assault and picked up his phone. He dialled a number that I did not know and said something so quiet I could not hear. When he dropped out, he smiled mischievously at me and said in a dark voice:

''I just called a friend to come over and , uh, 'have fun' with you!''

He started giggling like mad and walked out. Just who did he call ? Some sort of pervert?

My answer quickly came as in 5 minutes the door bell ringed. Gabe opened the door and smiled. Inside came a woman, who seemed to be in her 30s carrying a small back on her back. She quickly went into the living room, pulling me with her.

''Hello, sweetie'' She said , while opening her bag. I took this opportunity to see what's inside, and I was downright terrified. There were whips, and weird kinky clothes. I think I even saw cuffs with bunny ears.

''Sshhh, it's alright sweetie.'' She says as she cuffs my hand and ties me to the wall with my back turned towards her. She pulled out the whip.

''Don't worry sweetie, this will only hurt a little.'' She soothingly added.

Just as she was about to whip me to death, the door opened, and in came my mum in her candy shop worker outfit. Mum looked at me, then at her. Her face morphed between multiple emotions in a split second. Firstly, confusion, realization of the situation, and then anger.

''YOU BITCH'' Mum shouted, she ran towards me, and started beating up the girl. The girl quickly ran off with a black eye and soon Gabe came in.

''Well well well, look who we have here.'' He said , taking a step towards my mum. My mum tried punching him , but his fat hand intercepted her and with the help of the other hand, threw her hard against the floor. He then quickly grabbed her by her collar and dragged her into the room right next to me. What was he going to do with my mother. No, he wouldn't dare, he wouldn't rape my mother would he? Nobody could be that vile right? But... I knew Gabe was mad enough, so he is going to...

''NO! MOTHER!'' I shouted as he closed the door.

He closed the door. I just sat down crying from hearing my mums cry of sadness and from the emotional pain I'm going through.

I don't know how long it's been. Or what the time is, but Gabe opened the door and threw mum out. She was shivering, and sobbing quietly. Gabe also walked out and turned around briefly to close the door. In that time frame, my mum grabbed a knife and ran towards him, but Gabe turned around and backhanded her. The next thing that happened shocked me. He grabbed the fallen knife and started repeatedly stabbing her.

She was going to die, and it's my fault, my fault I couldn't protect her, my fault I'm not strong enough to fight him, and now she is dead, all because of me. ''MUM'' I shouted, but no answer came. Gabe stood back and admired his work and smiled wickedly, then he turned around to me. To say I was angry was a total under statement.

**3****RD**** Person POV: The Council of Gods:**

All the gods were having a meeting about important factors between Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood. Poseidon was arguing with his brother, Zeus, and occasionally Hera joined in. Ares and Aphrodite were kissing. Apollo was listening to his IPOD, Athena was reading a book. Demeter was lecturing Hermes about the importance of eating cereal for breakfast, Hestia was tending the Hearth, Dionysus was reading a magazine on wine, Hephaestus was tinkering with some metal and Artemis was just sitting there, with a bored expression on her face.

A giant earthquake shook the council and everybody became quiet. They could feel high amounts of power coming from somewhere. ''PRIMORDIAL LEVEL POWER DETECTED IN: NEW YORK'' Hephaestus' machine beeped. Every Olympian flashed their battle armour onto their bodies, and teleported to the source of the power.

To say they were surprised should be an understatement. The source of the power came from some apartment that Poseidon knew too well.

The Olympians literally went full S.W.A.T mode. They lined up against the wall, and Hermes opened the lock. They went in with their weapons drawn. Most of the Olympians gagged at the thick smell of alcohol and ciggars, but all of them looked downright disgusted. They saw blood on the walls of the living room, and quickly went in. They were shocked to what they saw.

A child was crying near to his , most probably, dead mother, and on the wall was a fat man, who had all his muscles and skin turned inside out. The weak stomached Olympians vomited, while the others failed badly at keeping a straight face.

Hestia quickly went to the boy to comfort him, and tell her what happened.

After a bit of time of explaining from the boy, the Olympians looked murderous at the body, and Zeus called Hades. When Hades arrived, he seemed impressed, and took some notes, probably going to use this as a form of torture. Zeus easily managed to convince him to send this man's soul to the Fields Of Punishment, and Hades flashed out.

''Should we keep the boy alive ?'' Asked Poseidon, he received weird looks from the fellow Olympians so he added ''He has seen too much, it's better if we just put him out of his misery''

Most of the Olympians nodded their head acceptively. ''All in favour of killing the boy ?'' Zeus said, in a commanding tone. 9 hands went up, and it was decided.

**Percy POV:**

''All in favour of killing the boy?'' I heard someone say. I knew the boy was me, but I didn't want to die. Before they could use their weapons to kill me, I ran… I ran like I never ran before. I soon arrived in a forest, and I leant against a tree, waiting for sleep to take over.

**Long chapter this one … **

**Be sure to vote on the poll ! ****strawpoll .me/3449050**

**Thanks for reading guys, make sure to review, and have a good one !**

**-Keyboard Koala**


	5. Chapter 4- M'lady

**Hello Random readers and Followers , Keyboard Koala here and I deeply apologise for my absence these couple days. I didn't have any time on my hands to write so I tried fitting this chapter in.**

**Anyway, I hope you like this , and I will try and break the 1k word mark, because I'm awesomely cool. (SCREW YOU APOLLO)**

**EDIT: The bits that are in brackets and bold, are writer comments e.g. (Lol)**

**? THIRD PERSON POV:**

_She_ watched, with sorrowful eyes, as his world turned upside down.

_She_ grieved at the death of his 'supposed' **(BIG CLUE)** mother.

_She_ started crying, feeling bad for the child, that had and always will have a place in her heart.

_She_ sighed, and turned around, and looked at Eros miserably, he could see the distress within her, and pulled her into an embrace. _She_ started sobbing, but Eros didn't know what to do, so he kept her in the hug, for _Chaos_ **(aww snap, another clue)** knows how long.

Eventually, when _she _calmed down, _she_ let go, and looked at him with puffy red eyes , earned from crying too much. _She_ thanked him, and left the room, walking towards the balcony.

As _her_ arrived, _her_ leaned at the edge of the balcony, and looked upon the planet Alpha, _her _first creation **(I'm too generous with clues)**. She adored the divine purple sky, the bluish neonic plants, the busy humans and their eco creations. The large beautiful mountain range called ουρανός αφής Sky Reach , named by _her_ grandchild, Ouranos.

She yet again sighed, and went back inside, opened a vision portal, and looked yet again the child from above. He ran away from his house , and fled from the Olympians. _She _knew they would search for him, and kill him from knowing too much, but little did they know that all things that he knew, would save them all.

A little bit hesitantly, _she _knew that she had to help him, he was the only person fit for the future to come.

**Percy POV:**

I ran, I ran for God knows how long. The pain felt numb, compared to the internal struggle inside of me. Slowly, by legs felt like they were on fire, and I leant onto a tree. I sobbed sadly, and looked up at the slightly starry sky, corrupted by light pollution. I decided that standing here and crying isn't going to help, and thus I closed my eyes, waiting for the inevitable sleep overcome me.

I woke up back home, the day my mother died, and quickly went downstairs and saw her doing what she did that same morning. Making Gabe's favourite meal. I was happy, but as always, the happy thoughts were crushed as I realised I was asleep. I liked my lucid dreams, well, most of the time. You see, every lucid dream I have turns bad really fast, and I prepared myself for the worst. Almost not a second later, there was a flash and I was back at my mothers death. Seeing her getting stabbed and her wounds bleeding profoundly. I started crying, I was still young after all, and something like this would traumatize every 8 year old.

I woke up with a start, tears streaming down my face, and decided to continue walking, those strange people that wanted to kill me yesterday would surely come after me. Not a moment after my first step I tripped on acid. Wait a second, why is there acid? I looked up and saw the Lernaean Hydra. My eyes widened as I realized the danger this pose to my wellbeing. Or maybe I imagined this as I tripped on acid, or maybe it's a dream within a dream?

I just stood there, unsure of what to do. My brain screamed 'RUN YOU DOLT' but my body didn't respond. I stood there, frozen, scared and helpless. Faster than my eyes could see, a black blur cut through each of the heads and were instantly burned to not grow back. The remaining pieces of the hydra fell to the ground, limp and lifeless.

The person ,which looked like a female, stood in front of me protectively. I started slowly cowering back in fear, my strength slowly returning to my legs. She was 5'6, meaning she slowly towered over my small body. Her dark purple eyes looking down upon me with pity and protectiveness. Her body was robust but also still looked feminine. Her curves beautifully hugged her body with medium-large hips and a large butt, not to add the beautiful C cups she has. She put her sword away, and smiled warmly towards me , like my deceased mother. I just stood there dumbfounded at her.

'Hello Percy, there is no need to be afraid, I am not here to hurt you, in fact I'm here to help you. I know the struggles that you are going through right now, and I am doing my best to help you.' She said , her warming smile never fading.

I tried to talk, key word: tried. I tried talking but I looked like a gapping fish. I couldn't help but blush and try to hide it away. Sooner than expected , my voice came back and I spoke to her.

'Hi, I'm Percy, but you already know my name. But who are you m'lady?' I mentally scolded myself, seriously? M'LADY ?

'My name is of no importance right now, but I can tell you some things that you should know. Know I will be quick as being here causes a giant threat towards this planet. Do you know the Greek Myths ? Zeus and that ?' I slowly nodded, and she seemed pleased by my answer. 'They are all real, the strange people yesterday were the Olympians. We both know they are coming after you so I'm going to help you. Towards the East there is a cave, with a mark of a hooded person on the wall, say Είμαι ο εκλεκτός , και ως εκ τούτου θα πρέπει να επιτρέψτε μου να κατοικούν μέσα, and walk in. The place will hide your scent and here is a sword you should use to defend yourself.' She handed me a gorgeous sword made of a dark purple metal, with a black line going through the blade. The hilt seemed to be made of some sort of bones, and in the middle there was a onyx gem. I hesitantly grabbed it and it was perfect. It seemed to be moulded perfectly for my hands. Also the size changed, from a large sword that I could barely hold to a smaller that I found of perfect weight.

The lady opened a portal and just before she stepped through it, she whispered some words that I could barely hear:

'Good luck, my son.'


	6. Chapter 5- Minotaur

**IMPORTANT NOTICE: Some people think that my story is like The True Child Of Chaos, but I never read it, so I do not know the similarity between the two. I am not trying to copy the author of TTCOC as all I've written so far, I came up with in my head.**

**Also vote on the goddamn poll: strawpoll .me/3449050**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PJO:O OR HOO, BUT I OWN THE WORLD AND RICK RIORDAN MUAHAHAHAHAAHAH (I do not own the world or Riordan )**

**Without further ado, let's get ready to rumble !**

_**LAST TIME:**_

_She handed me a gorgeous sword made of a dark purple metal, with a black line going through the blade. The hilt seemed to be made of some sort of bones, and in the middle there was a onyx gem. I hesitantly grabbed it and it was perfect. It seemed to be moulded perfectly for my hands. Also the size changed, from a large sword that I could barely hold to a smaller that I found of perfect weight._

_The lady opened a portal and just before she stepped through it, she whispered some words that I could barely hear:_

_'Good luck, my son.'_

**Percy POV:**

Confusion. Confusion attacked my being like a tiger striking it's prey. I was just downright confused. Why the Hades would she say those four words? Was she my mother? But wasn't my mother dead in my apartment in NYC? Was she even talking to me? I brushed it aside, and thought nothing of it. I am getting hungry and standing here wandering over some words isn't going to help subject matters.

I started walking, slightly cautious, expecting another ambush. After roughly an hour of walking, I saw a sign that said I was in the Delaware state forest. Wait a second, isn't this like 96.6 miles away from New York? How do I know the distance between the two places ? It just came into my head as if I knew it all my life… Weird stuff. After sitting down for a couple minutes, I rose off the bench and looked up at the sky, and I instantly knew it was 2:37 P , since when did I learn to tell the time from the sky? I sighed, so many questions are unanswered that I stopped being bothered about them at all. I looked to my left and saw a leatherback turtle or Dermochelys coriacea, since when did I know the scientific name of animals? This is getting weird and I'm getting a headache, so I continued walking East towards the cave the woman told me about. I lifted up my blade and decided to name it. What should I call it? Darkness Inbound? Darkness Inclined? Eater of Worlds? Since when did naming a sword become so hard? After hundreds of more name ideas in my head, suddenly it clicked and decided to call it Light's Bane, as the swords had a dark aura which seemed to absorb light and replace it with darkness.

I started jogging through the forest, as I heard some sort of monstrous scream accompanied by women battle cries. I didn't know what it was, but I continued jogging. Whatever it was wants, I know that I could be one of their targets.

Soon I came across a wide river, with raging torrents. It was risking my life going through the river, or follow the banks and try to find a bridge. I knew that my second option meant that I will also suffer a chance of getting caught by whatever I heard earlier, so I tested my luck, which so far was terrible, and walked through the river. It wasn't deep, but the speed of the torrents almost knocked me off my feet more than once, but I slowly approached the other side of the river. I collapsed on the ground and took a deep breath… I was tired alright? I didn't know how long I laid there, but I heard some sort of roar, and I lifted myself off the ground and looked to my right, and I saw a minotaur with nine inch long horns , wearing some sort of armour. In his hands was the largest axe I have ever seen, and it was spluttered with dried blood, surely from his previous victims. He stood slightly bowed, ready to charge. His blood red eyes seemed to scare my very being, but I stood my ground, almost inviting him to come.

After 10 seconds passed that seemed like years, he started charging mercilessly towards me, with his head bowed, ready to impale me with his horns. Just as he was about to hit me, I jumped into the air and span diagonally with my sword. I knew that was enough to kill him so I stopped spinning and did a splits, pushing the body apart that was cut perfectly into half. Blood, guts and other gore splattered on me, but I was not disgusted. I was happy, but I felt hungry, hungry for more blood, hungry for the deaths of my enemies. Some hot blood sprayed onto my face, and slowly dribbled down my face, all the while I was smiling wickedly. I licked the area around my mouth, with the delicious metallic taste of blood in my mouth, savouring every last bit of it. I was disappointed as the blood turned into golden dust. I slowly got up and picked up the Minotaur's axe, which was a spoil of war. As I bent over and picked it up, it started glowing golden until It turned into a necklace which was made of some sort of blood crystal with horns on it. I smiled and put it on, and continued my trek east.

After some boring hours of walking east, I finally approached a mountainous area. I easily climbed onto a tree and looked towards the mountains. 70 ° to the left was some sort of stream, while and exact same distance to the right was a forest that seemed perfectly good for gathering and hunting, but what intrigued me the most was what was straight in front of me. There is a cave which I could barely see, but with almost super-human eyesight, I could also see a little symbol inside of it. So I was in the right track after all. I jumped of the tree and landed graciously, and started walking quickly towards the cave. I thought I was going to burst with excitement. As I could not wait any longer, I started running full speed towards the cave and eventually got there. What I saw made me gape with amazingness.

The symbol was some hooded person, with dark purple eyes. He had hidden blades coming out of his hands, but the most interesting thing was his armour. It was leather armour, with intricate designs and etchings. He had some sort of blue cape that covered the higher part of his face, and a mouth covering thing that made you not be able to see his lower face, obviously. The only thing you could see was the nose. In his right hand he was holding some sort of sword, that looked like mine, and on the other a matching crossbow that seemed to be made of darkness itself.

I slowly went towards it and weakly brushed my fingers against it. I eventually remembered what the lady told me, and I cleared my voice, and spoke in a loud commanding voice 'Είμαι ο εκλεκτός , και ως εκ τούτου θα πρέπει να επιτρέψτε μου να κατοικούν μέσα' which roughly translates to I am the chosen one , and therefore you should let me through. Since when could I speak fluent Greek ?

The wall with the symbol hummed in happiness, and the wall lowered until there was just a gap in the wall big enough for a large man to walk through. Since when did caves hum in happiness ?

I picked up a torch from my right, and walked into the room. It was very dark, the outside light not doing a good job in lighting it. I could barely see a few feet in front of me, and I started lighting the nearby braziers. It only took me to light one, and the rest set fire to themselves at once.

I was not prepared to see what was inside. In the middle was a giant table, and something like 30 chairs around of it. It was made of fine wood, that seemed to be out of this world. On the walls there were massive bookcases all around, with more books than I could read in a lifetime. Towards the leftmost of the room, there was a door with a sign on top which said οπλοστάσιο, armory.

On the right side of the room there was another sign on top which read κατοικημένους χώρους, living quarters, and finally, on the wall parallel to the entrance, another sign said αίθουσα διδασκαλίας, training room. I went straight to the living quarters, not giving a single crap about the other rooms. My mind was set to one thing only, BEDS. As I started walking towards the Living Quarters, the entrance seemed to close, but I paid no attention to it. As I opened the door and walked in, I was in a corridor with 11 doors, each entrances to different bedrooms. On top of each door, there was a small sign that said names of people who's room those belonged to. I saw James Couling, Jimmy Fitzgerald, Lewis Cantwell, Louie Crabbe, Sebastian Nickleback, Sasha Terekthover, Mat Pat Bream, Alexander Anton, Percy Jackson, one had no name, and finally Delta Anagnos. What was Delta doing here? He was going to my school before I left, and why is there no room for Grover?

I shrugged and headed towards my room, to earn my well deserved sleep.

**SUPER DUPER IMPORTANT THING: The empty room is for a character that I will make as a reward for the people that make the best reviews !**

**Make sure to vote on the Poll at the top of the page.**

**Any reviews and criticism is highly welcomed and yep, have a good one.**

**OH AND DON'T FORGET TO FOLLOW AND FAVORITE :P**

**-Keyboard Koala, signing out.**


	7. Chapter 6 - Robot

**IM SO SORRY FOR ABANDONING MY STORY, SCHOOL WAS TOUGH LATELY.**

**I do mean it, I am very sorry but I am very busy, as I play football for a team, do swimming , and am a green belt in karate.**

**Anyways, hope you guys will enjoy this chapter, I will try to update frequently from now on.**

**Percy POV:**

_I seemed to be sitting on the branch of a giant tree, probably four-hundred metres in the air. Far below me, to my right, was a massive army that seemed to consist of bloodthirsty demons and various other terrifying creatures. Above the army were another set of demons riding something that resembles a Pegasus and a snake at the same time. To my left was a group of twenty-two people in total, he stood proudly, facing the horde of demonic creatures, without a single trace of fear or cowardice; their faces showed pride and looked proud, the kind you see kings have when they look at their vast, growing kingdom._

_All twenty-two of them looked the same, like the armour of the person in the symbol at the entrance of the cave hideout, apart from minor changes that were different for everybody, apart from one person who looked exactly like the person in the symbol. I assume he is the leader. He seemed to charge, and as he did, the atmosphere drastically changed into one of shadows. The demonic army started looking uneasy. Soon, one-by-one, the twenty-two man and woman force charged. The army countered by charging themselves. One woman from the twenty-two man force seemed to cast down meteorites, one person duplicated himself into hundreds of copies, another person transformed into a two-hundred meter giant wolf of death, while another was riding a giant robotic dragon, that looked very cool. Just as the forces were about to crash, time seemed to stop, and much to my distress, a deep, ancient voice rang from far above the sky. ''Wake, saviour...'' It said._

I woke up and immediately got up, unsheathing Light's Bane and scanned my surroundings. When I couldn't detect any danger, I sheathed my sword, but kept on guard, in case anything was actually there and is hostile. I opened the door and peeked out. Seems like I am still alone in this place, but there was one difference. To the left, was another corridor which had the names of girls... seems like I was too tired yesterday to notice it. I walked and opened the door towards the Dining/Conference room which was the one that is in the middle of everything, and leads to the training room, armoury and the living quarters, which is where I am right now. I opened the door and saw something that was so surprising, it would probably make you go insane. There was a robot, with the most stylish moustache I have ever seen, a monocle, and a top hat. Not to mention he was wearing a tuxedo and dancing like a ballerina to elevator music.

''WHAT THE FUCK?'' I shouted, and partly demanded. I could swore I almost fainted there.

''Oooh, hello there Percy Jackson!'' It said, and stopped dancing.

He smiled warmly and walked towards me. ''Do you want breakfast, M'lord?'' He said elegantly.

''Hold on there a second Robocop, care to explain what the Hell is going on ?'' I demanded, raising my voice slightly.

''M'lord, you are currently stationed at Chaos Earth Base Alpha, or C.E.B.A. , and I am a servant that helps every ally or friend of Chaos that resides here. More information is in this disk-'' He handed me the disk ''And do you want breakfast sire?'' He continued

''Umm...'' I replied. My stomach growled as soon as I finished, embarrassing me a great deal. ''Yes, I would, thank you!'' I politely replied while taking the disc of him.

''Also, how am I supposed to watch this DVD?'' I inquired while he was walking towards the Training Room. All he did was point at the remote on the table.

I excitedly walked to the remote and pressed the button which had a symbol that looked like a T.V. and a giant flat screen T.V. lowered from the roof.

''Cool!'' I murmured I inserted the disk into the disk slot. The screen shot awake and there stood a woman, which looked like the woman that I met earlier when I was on the run.

**VIDEO:**

''Hello Perseus 'Percy' Jackson, I am Chaos, the creator of the universe-'' Chaos bit her lip ''-and your mother. This is the story on how you were actually born!'' She finished, and the screen shifted into what was a balcony.

Chaos was crying, and Erebus was soothing her. ''It's not fair, Erebus, I created the universe and everything in it. I just want a child, and no, not creating one. I want to know how it feels like to nurture a baby in my womb...'' She finished, sighing sadly.

''But, you are a maide-'' Erebus tried to say.

'' Artificial insemination!'' Chaos interrupted.

''But, who-''

''There is a child of Poseidon over at Planet Earth, wants nothing more than escaping from the world of the gods.'' Chaos said.

''He could bet-'' Erebus was interrupted once again.

''He won't betray me , his friends or his family. Children of Poseidon are known to be highly loyal, to the point where it becomes their fatal flaw.

Erebus sighed, there was no way he could argue with the most stubborn being in the world. ''Fine, but whe-''

''Right now, go, quickly. Off you march.'' Chaos started pushing Erebus out of her room and closed the door.

Erebus sighed yet again, but more exasperatedly than last time.

He grabbed a cryogenic container and went to his ship. ''Time for a 9 year trip to Earth'' He sadly muttered to himself.

**1k words ? Seems good enough for me :)**

**Seems like I left you on quite the cliff hanger, so I'm sorry, but I'm evil like that.**

**Make sure you vote on the poll: ****strawpoll .me/3449050**

**The most contractive review earns a character in my story dedicated to them :P**


	8. Announcement 1

**ANNOUNCEMENT: The story and the ideas I have may become inappropriate for younger audiences, and as such, if I have to, the story rating shall go up to M if fanfictio thinks so.**

**READER DISCRETION IS ADVICED FROM NOW ON!**

**P.S. To all the people saying I am copying The True Child Of Chaos fanfiction, I want to clarify that I AM NOT TRYING TO COPY HIM! The are ideas that I CAME UP WITH while I was writing this up. If you think I am trying to copy him on purpose then I advise you that you start thinking about how two people's imaginations may be alike. Heck, if you are going to comment on Copying, then you might as well sue EVERY STORY on for copying each other as they all copy Rick Riordan and the name Percy! :D**

**I also strongly recommend you to think how much the stories are actually alike, I don't think there is a cool hideout with a gentleman robot dancing like a ballerina to elevator music in The True Child Of Chaos ! :P**

**Anyway, sorry if I sounded harsh of something but it just gets on my nerves every time. It is just like how people on YouTube say that somebody copies somebody else for playing the same game as said person.**

**Next upload is tomorrow !**

**-KeyboardKoala signing out!**


	9. Chapter 7 - Video Continued

**Here is the next chapter you sexy beasts. The most constructive review receives a character in my story :D**

**Make sure you vote on the poll, the link is at the bottom of the page.**

**IMPORTANT: THIS CHAPTER MAY PUSH THE BOUNDRIES BETWEEN T AND M AS IT INVOLVES A STRIP CLUB AND MILD ADULT THEMES.**

**LAST TIME:**

**_VIDEO:_**

_''Hello Perseus 'Percy' Jackson, I am Chaos, the creator of the universe-'' Chaos bit her lip ''-and your mother. This is the story on how you were actually born!'' She finished, and the screen shifted into what was a balcony._

_Chaos was crying, and Erebus was soothing her. ''It's not fair, Erebus, I created the universe and everything in it. I just want a child, and no, not creating one. I want to know how it feels like to nurture a baby in my womb...'' She finished, sighing sadly._

_''But, you are a maide-'' Erebus tried to say._

_'' Artificial insemination!'' Chaos interrupted._

_''But, who-''_

_''There is a child of Poseidon over at Planet Earth, wants nothing more than escaping from the world of the gods.'' Chaos said._

_''He could bet-'' Erebus was interrupted once again._

_''He won't betray me , his friends or his family. Children of Poseidon are known to be highly loyal, to the point where it becomes their fatal flaw._

_Erebus sighed, there was no way he could argue with the most stubborn being in the world. ''Fine, but whe-''_

_''Right now, go, quickly. Off you march.'' Chaos started pushing Erebus out of her room and closed the door._

_Erebus sighed yet again, but more exasperatedly than last time._

_He grabbed a cryogenic container and went to his ship. ''Time for a 9 year trip to Earth'' He sadly muttered to himself._

* * *

**VIDEO (CONTINUED) :**

**Time Skip: Erebus arrives at planet Earth, more exactly Manhattan**

Erebus was walking slowly down the road of Manhattan, while looking around at the massive building and skyscrapers surrounding him. _The humans sure have evolved much quicker than all the other races, proves how much a constant contact with the world of the gods quickens the rate of evolution, _He thought to himself. _4.54 billion years to reach this stage, meanwhile other planets take around 7 billion years to reach this stage, it just also proves how revolutionary was the act of Prometheus giving fire to man. _Erebus looked at his watch, which wasn't really a watch, it was a Tracking device disguised as a watch so people won't get suspicious. A little arrow pointed to his left, on the over side of the road, to Lustie's Strip Club. He crossed the road and went in; it was just like a classic strip club. The pole dancer in the middle, a couple private rooms, plenty of guards and other things, but amidst of all these things, was his target, which actually sat right in the open with a couple strippers surrounding him.

Erebus walked up to the man.

''Hello there-'' Erebus looked at his tracker ''- Jeff Jackson, can I talk to you for a minute?'' Erebus asked.

Jeff glanced at the women, that at Erebus, and seemed to have some sort of internal debate. ''Fine, I'll be right back girls.'' He said, standing up and winking at the ladies. Jeff follow Erebus outside.

''I know you are some sort of god, You already know my name is Jeff , so state your business, I could sense you from a mile away!'' He said, quite rudely.

''I got a bargain for you, I erase your demigod smell, and in exchange you give me some of your... baby making stuff.'' Erebus said, very awkwardly.

''What do you mean by... baby making stuff'' Jeff asked, by the amused look on his face he knew what Erebus meant.

''Y'know, your... man juices?'' He asked, _REAL SMOOTH EREBUS_ he scolded himself mentally, but face palmed in real life.

Jeff just burst out laughing, so hard, that he was crying and rolling on the floor, or what kids these days might call, ROFLOL or Rolling On Floor Laughing Out Loud.

After a couple minutes, Jeff stood up, composed himself and asked ''Do you have any _reading_ material?'' He asked, more politely.

''I got you covered mate'' Erebus answered and handed him a Playboy Magazine and a cryogenic container.

Jeff quickly muttered ''Thanks_"_ and walked hurriedly towards the toilet.

TIME SKIP: 15 MINUTES

Jeff walked out, smiling goofily and holding the container high in the air.

''Thank you mate,-'' Erebus took the jar ''-this potion will erase your scent'' Erebus handed him the potion.

"No problem!" Jeff took the potion and drank it down immediately, turned around and walked over to the waiting ladies.

* * *

**TIME SKIP: CHAOS GIVING BIRTH IN A HOSPITAL IN PLANET ALPHA**

Erebus was standing on a bench in the hospital waiting for Chaos to give birth. He impatiently tapped his foot on the ground and checked his watch. It has been 6 hours. He kept thinking, _Is it really a good idea? I child of Chaos would be as powerful as a couple Primordials combined, maybe even as strong or stronger than the creator. What if something does happen and he becomes evil?._ He shook his head, _Only time will tell, but Chronos isn't telling me shit so I guess the phrase 'Only time will tell' doesn't really work. _He sighed, _We will see._

Almost on queue as he finished his debate, a nurse came up to him.

''Chaos has given birth to the baby. We scaled and measured him, and he seems to be quiet healthy. Also cute, very cute.'' The nurse giggled.

''THANK THE LORDS!'' Erebus shouted and ran to her room. He knocked then opened the door.

''Hello Chaos, how are you holding up?'' Erebus asked, smiling warmly.

Chaos smiled and gestured to the baby she is currently holding. Erebus walked towards Chaos.

''Can I hold him?'' He asked. She nodded and gave the baby to him. Erebus smiled at the baby. ''You shall be called Perseus.'' He said. That was the name Chaos wanted and Erebus had to admit, he likes the name as well. Chaos has a child who is called Perseus, meaning 'The Destroyer'. Chaos gave birth to The Destroyer. Sounds Badass.

''The potion worked, Jeff has died as the potion I gave him not only removes his demigod scent but also his blood connection to Poseidon, which is deadly with a one-in-a-trillion survival rate. And thus-'' Erebus placed his Middle, ring and index finger on Perseus' forehead ''I, Erebus, adopt ,Perseus Jackson, to become my child along with Chaos' and heir of me, Erebus and Chaos, if we shall fade.''

Perseus glowed a faint pink colour for a couple seconds.

''Chaos, as you are the only living parent, and Perseus is too young to speak, you must accept the oath for him'' Erebus finished.

''I, Chaos, accept Erebus' oath in the name of Perseus Jackson, son of Chaos.'' Chaos spoke, weakly, and fell asleep shortly after.

TIME SKIP: 1 MONTH AFTER PERSEUS WAS BORN

''IT MIGHT HAVE DRASTIC CONSEQUENES ON THE PLANET'S FUTURE !'' Chaos shouted at Erebus.

''It is the only way, we must send him to Earth as it is one of the only planets out of reach...'' He responded in a sad tone, he really liked his adopted son, but that was the best thing they could do to ensure his safety.

''At least, wait a week then we shall send him.'' Chaos responded, rather calmly compared to her last remark.

''ENEMY FORCES HEADING TOWARDS OUR PLANET!'' An alarm bot shouted, in a rasp, robotic voice.

''There is no time, we MUST send him now, otherwise...'' Erebus finished, but left the last bit out, it was obvious for both of them what would happen.

''Fine, go quickly, before it's too late.'' Chaos rapidly muttered. Despite her best efforts to drive an argument towards keeping her baby with her, Erebus had a point, it would be too dangerous for him if he stayed.

Erebus took the baby and ran out, into the hangar. He went in and set the baby in a cradle.

''SET TOWARDS EARTH, FASTEST SPEED POSSIBLE!'' Erebus shouted off the top of his lungs. The ship burst to life and rose above ground, and with speed that was faster than light, the ship shot into the outer hemisphere and into space.

* * *

**TIME SKIP: EREBUS LANDS ON EARTH**

Erebus was running through the streets of New York, looking for a place where to leave the baby.

''COME ON, COME ON, COME ON!''He muttered, he was having no luck to find. The local Orphanage seemed to be full, so he had no other choice than to leave the baby at somebody's doorstep and hope they will take him in.

He looked up to an apartment building, and ran in. He stopped at a random door and looked at the number. Apartment number 17, owned by Sally Jackson. Erebus took out his phone and checked his Database app, which contained data about every person on the universe, and it said:

SALLY JACKSON:

When she was five years old, her parents Jim and Laura Jackson, both died in a plane crash 150 miles south of Lake Ontario at 3 A.M. No one survived the accident and the cause of the crash is left unknown. She was raised by her uncle, Rick Jackson. During Sally's last year at high school, Rich died of cancer, leaving Sally to have to work small jobs, because she had dropped out of high school to take care of him. She met Poseidon twelve years ago and had a child, Orion Jackson, which died a week ago from a monster attack, or is presumed to have. Her granddad, Jeff Jackson, died from unknown reasons 36 years ago.

Erebus turned off his phone and smiled. ''The world is so large but yet so tiny. I will leave Percy here with his distant blood relative.''

Erebus created a basket using magic and placed the baby inside, and wrote a note.

''I will see you again, Percy.'' He said, with watering eyes. Erebus stood up and knocked on the door. He heard a female voice from inside shouting: ''I'm coming!'' and took it as his queue to leave.

* * *

**VIDEO (SWITCHED TO SALLY JACKSON POV):**

''I don't know Poseidon..." I said, and blew my nose. The death of my son has greatly impacted me and my daily life. I could not spend a single moment not reminding myself of Orion, and every morning I'm making blue pancakes just to remind myself about him. People tell me to let it go, it is n the past and you should forget, but the thing is, I do not want to forget. What kind of mother would forget about their child? It doesn't matter if he is deceased or not, you can't forget about your child.

''I'm just worried... the same thing might happen again...'' I added, another wave of tears came out my eyes.

Poseidon shifted towards me and hugged me. "It is my fault, Sally, I should've protected him. I should've at least sent a group of Cyclops to protect him at all times. Don't blame yourself, blame me. If you want we could adopt another child, because as you know...'' Poseidon didn't finish as Grover was right in front of us looking like a disaster. It is obvious that the poor 6 year old satyr has blamed himself for Orion's death. Poseidon was going to say that I am infertile as inexplicably, I have developed cervical problems, but it is private information and I don't want anybody to know that apart from Poseidon.

''I ... I don't know Poseidon, I'm worried that something will go wrong...'' I said in a sad tone.

''Nothing will go wrong. If you decide to go with the idea, I shall immediately dispatch a group of Cyclops to protect the apartment. I won't let such a thing happen again! '' Poseidon said, full of determination.

''And I shall do everything I can and defend him/her with my life!'' Grover added, showing no fear or doubtfulness, just pure determination.

''I... fine, when shall we adopt a child?'' I finally said, after a couple minutes of thinking.

Poseidon looked like he wanted to say something and opened his mouth, by the door bell rudely interrupted Poseidon. I wiped my eyes one final time, composed myself and shouted ''I'm coming!''

I quickly hurried off to the door. ''Just a sec!'' I added, trying to fit the key into the lock without fumbling it. I opened the door and saw a basket, which seemed to contain a baby. My eyes started to water as I crouched down to read the note. It said:

Dear Sally Jackson,

We heard what happened to Orion and we are deeply sorry. I wanted to keep this baby with me and her mother, but we can't afford to take care of him, so we thought you might like to take him.

P.S. The baby is called Perseus, and behind this note is a credit card that Perseus shall inherit once he is 12 years old.

Best wishes,

A Friend

I smiled a smile that rivals Apollo's. I took the baby in and closed the door. As the caring person I am, I immediately started tickling and playing with him.

''Sally, who was it?'' Poseidon said from the living room. I didn't bother to respond as I was busy taking care of my new child.

''Sally?'' Poseidon asked, more alarmed as he was probably afraid something might have happened to me, and as such got up and walked out the living room, towards me.

''What is it?'' He asked yet again. I turned around, smiled brightly and handed him the note. I watched as his smile grew more and more by the second.

''Hello there, Percy!'' Poseidon said happily. I haven't seen him smile so cheerfully since the day Orion died.

After roughly 30 minutes of playing with Perseus, and mind you, I was not the only one as Perseus was getting tickle-attacked by Grover and Poseidon, I grew slightly suspicious at how much the baby resembled Poseidon.

Poseidon, sensing my suspiciousness and seeing the jealousy on my facial expression, he quickly put his arms into a surrender position.

''No no no, he isn't my child, he probably is a legacy or something!'' He said, alarmed how his lover might leave him because of a simple misunderstanding.

As I expected, he sighed as he saw that I didn't believe that crap and my facial expression grew more jealous by the seconds.

''Look, I'll check.'' Poseidon muttered. He placed his hand on Perseus' forehead and some sort of green energy flowed around his hand. ''Definitely has some of my godly essence in his blood, but it is weak, certainly a legacy. His father seems to be-'' He paused and looked shocked. Poseidon bit his lip. ''- Jeff Jackson.'' He finished.

''WHAT ?'' I shouted in outrage. My granddad died 36 years ago, doesn't it mean that Perseus should be 36 years old ? I looked at Poseidon with a face that said: 'THAT ISNT FUNNY'.

''I swear, it is as clear as water that he is from your bloodline. Look, I don't understand either, but he is from your bloodline, therefore no need to blame me and say that I'm unfaithful, looking into this further will just produce mass headaches and years of confusion, just forget about it and just think I am the father and you are the mother, we did 'adopt' him after all.'' He explained.

I sighed. ''Fine, but remember your promise!'' I reminded him.

''I didn't forget in the first place, now if you'll excuse me, I have a group of Cyclops to dispatch!'' He said in a sing-along voice, and teleported away. I made sure to close my eyes and put my hands over young Perseus' eyes.

The video faded out into a balcony where Chaos was standing.

''As you can see, Percy, this was how you actually got to your mother. Now, there is still more of this video, but I just wanted to make some things clear. You may think you are now 38 years old, but practically you have only lived for 12 years, as when Erebus got the 'thing' from Jeff, it was placed n a cryogenic chamber, which was advanced so much that the particles are 'frozen' and can not move, not one single atom, therefore putting into a stasis condition. Same thing happened with the cradle, it was made so that it put you into a stasis condition, and as such the atoms in your body are all 38 years old, but only lived for 12.'' Chaos clarified.

The screen faded out and back came the previous scene.

* * *

**TIME SKIP: PERCY IS 6 MONTHS OLD**

''THE SAME THING THAT HAPPENED WITH ORION CAN HAPPEN!'' I argued.

''Look, I'm sorry and you know I want to watch over young Percy as much as possible, but Zeus suspects me of raising a demigod child, therefore he will start watching my every move unless I am in Atlantis. Furthermore, sending Iris Messages could also be dangerous as Iris is working for Zeus, and she will alert him as soon as she sees me communicating with you. If I keep on watching over you, the same thing that happened occurring again will not be a _might_, it will be a I _will_. This is the best thing I can do for him.''

I sat back and looked at the ground. Poseidon had a good argument, one that is much better than mine, and my argument may seem selfish in the eyes of others.

''At least, check on us every once in a while...'' I said while looking up into the ,probably last, Iris Message and looking into Poseidon's eyes with hopefulness.

''I'll try my best, but I may not be able to, as I said, Zeus will be watching over me intensely.'' He replied disappointedly.

The screen yet again faded out and out emerged Chaos.

''Percy, your mother married Gabe as the Cyclops guarding you and your mother were quickly killed by powerful monsters that smelled your scent, which is stronger than usual, and as such, your mother married that vile man as his putrid scent completely overlapped yours. I will not show you the hardships that she went through and sacrifices she did to protect you, but let's just say, what you did to him would never justify for his actions.'' Chaos admitted.

''This is the end of the story of how you were born, I couldn't have been more proud of you, and know, that I made sure your mother went to the Emperium, which is the void's version of the Isles of the Blessed in the underworld.'' She declared, and the video cutt off.

* * *

**Thank you guys for reading, I know I said I will release this yesterday, but I crashed Windows by closing processes that I thought were cutting from my CPU, and making me unable to do gaming.**

**3000 WORDS ! WHAT A MILESTONE !**

**Here is the poll: ****strawpoll .me/3449050**

**The part where Erebus asked Jeff was so awkward to write, I swear I cringed OVER 9000 times.**

**Anybody get the reference in the bit where Erebus was with Jeff ? HINT: It is in a line Jeff said.**


	10. Chapter 8 - Void Tokens

**Might double upload today, if I have the time to write so much. Thank you for all your support so far. Here is this chapter 9:**

_**Last Time (The Video):**_

_''THE SAME THING THAT HAPPENED WITH ORION CAN HAPPEN!'' I argued._

_''Look, I'm sorry and you know I want to watch over young Percy as much as possible, but Zeus suspects me of raising a demigod child, therefore he will start watching my every move unless I am in Atlantis. Furthermore, sending Iris Messages could also be dangerous as Iris is working for Zeus, and she will alert him as soon as she sees me communicating with you. If I keep on watching over you, the same thing that happened occurring again will not be a__might__, it will be a I__will__. This is the best thing I can do for him.''_

_I sat back and looked at the ground. Poseidon had a good argument, one that is much better than mine, and my argument may seem selfish in the eyes of others._

_''At least, check on us every once in a while...'' I said while looking up into the ,probably last, Iris Message and looking into Poseidon's eyes with hopefulness._

_''I'll try my best, but I may not be able to, as I said, Zeus will be watching over me intensely.'' He replied disappointedly._

_The screen yet again faded out and out emerged Chaos._

_''Percy, your mother married Gabe as the Cyclops guarding you and your mother were quickly killed by powerful monsters that smelled your scent, which is stronger than usual, and as such, your mother married that vile man as his putrid scent completely overlapped yours. I will not show you the hardships that she went through and sacrifices she did to protect you, but let's just say, what you did to him would never justify for his actions.'' Chaos admitted._

_''This is the end of the story of how you were born, I couldn't have been more proud of you, and know, that I made sure your mother went to the Emperium, which is the void's version of the Isles of the Blessed in the underworld.'' She declared, and the video cutt off._

**Percy POV (Video Finished):**

''This is the end of the story of how you were born, I couldn't have been more proud of you, and know, that I made sure your mother went to the Emperium, which is the void's version of the Isles of the Blessed in the underworld.'' She declared, and the video cutt off.

My mind was blank, after all, I was stunned for more than a couple minutes, but awakened out of my trance to 'Robocop' casually walking in and handing me my breakfast.

''Here is your breakfast M'lord-'' He started, ''-and how did the video watching go?'' He ended gleefully.

''I just learned my birth mother is the Creator of the Universe, my biological father is my deceased mothers grandfather, and Poseidon is into incest for some reason. Not to add that my current adoptive father is Erebus, Primordial of Deep darkness and shadows, not to mention when I ran away from home I left the freaking credit card given to me by Erebus behind, which probably contained something that would be as valuable as probably the universe, nothing much. Also drop the M'lord and Sirs, I hate formalities with a passion.'' I ranted, completely mind blown at how much one video can change somebody's perspective to life.

'Robocop' looked thoughtful for a moment, then spoke: ''I could go back to the apartment and get you the card..'' He mused ''But only if you promise me not to leave the compound, it will be too dangerous for you to go outside on your own. You will attract monsters that have hidden themselves from the gods for centuries, waiting for the strongest demigods to appear and then eat, well actually, more like consume viciously.'' He corrected himself .

''Fine, sure, but before you go, can you tell me about the names engraved upon the dormitory door rooms?'' I inquired curiously.

''Ah, that reminds me-'' He pressed a button on his arm ''- you can now see the women's dormitories as well, you see, if there are multiple residents, and there is a combination of both sexes, I like to keep them unable to go in each others dorms so nothing...groovy... can happen between them. Oh, and about those names, those are previous people that lived here. Most of them came here millennia's before you were born, but we like to keep them as a memory, of course if there are no more unused rooms, we will be forced to change the name on the dorm door and make the entire room look anew, but we will keep their items in a storage area, so they will never truly be forgotten. Same things apply to the female dorms as well, and I must admit, I am not looking forward for a female to come here, as I would be forced to clean a bedroom and take the previous inhabitants items into the storage room, and it would be awkward for me, as a male robot, to carry around female lingerie.'' He explained.

It all makes sense now, but it seems strangely familiar how he doesn't want anything groovy to happen between them, it sounds a bit like Coach Hedge! Wait, who is he? It seems like I was supposed to have some sort of memory there, but there was nothing.

''ARGHH!'' I screamed as I grabbed my head with both of my arms. One of the most painful headaches ever washed over me. Before I knew it , it was gone and I felt completely normal, but still no information about this.. Coach Hedge person. I looked up and saw 'Robocop' running towards me holding some sort of drink that looked like apple juice.

''Drink it, it will help erase the pain, and when you are done, tell me how you got the headache and/or if you have any injuries. I will do a check up anyway but I like to hear the problems from my patients first. I am a Robot specialised in all aspects ranging from cooking, to combat, to healing.'' He quickly informed me.

I took the cup filled with the 'apple juice' and drank it. It tested like liquid cookies, the kind of cookies my former mother made.

''That, is ambrosia, the food of the gods. It can be either a solid or a liquid, but a liquid is easier to consume than a solid, which you'd have to chew first, unless I bird-fed you'' He said.

''Okey, so, when you said that you don't want anything groovy to happen between male and female residents, I thought how strangely familiar it like Coach Hedge, who I don't even know, and then I felt like I was supposed to have memories about him, but there was nothing, which shortly led me into having one of the most powerful and most hurtful headaches I've ever had. I am also sure I have no wounds currently on my body, _Apart from scars._'' I explained but murmured the last part.

Robocop bit his lips, but nodded anyway. I narrowed my eyes suspiciously at him.

''I'm sorry, but as you suspect, I know why that headache happened, but I can't tell, as it will change the course of the future too much, but in the meantime, I can give you some medicine that will stop you from having those headaches, or at least, the majority.'' He said, I suspected he knew about this, but I could understand how it was not the time to tell, so I dropped the subject.

''When will you be going to get the card?'' I asked, quickly changing the subject.

''Right now, make sure to grow accustomed to this place, and make sure to practice in the training room, the medicine is located in the training room, there should be some sort of cupboard to the right-most of the room, and MEDICINE should be engraved into the wood. Open it then take one of the MEMORY HEADACHE pills, as that should do the trick.'' He directed before opening the wall by saying the same password that I said yesterday, and he quit the cave. Naturally, I don't follow rules and I will just take the medicine then explore my surroundings, as the sea does not like to be restrained. I may be only a grandson of Poseidon, but I had my fair share of traits from him, hopefully not the 'likes incest' trait.

I quickly opened the door to the training room and stepped inside. The area was massive and filled with shooting ranges, kitchens, some sort of camouflage making facility, basically you could train on everything here. It sort of looks like the training rooms from The Hunger Games, a book and movie where one person from 12 districts to fight to the death in an arena that resembles a massive forest, with only one duty, survive. I actually really liked the concept of a fight to the death survival thing.

I walked down the facility until I found the cupboard which had MEDICINE engraved upon the wood. I opened the cupboard and was faced with 100s of different medicines for different things, some of which seemed pretty messed up, along the lines of, EYE REGROWERS and HEAD ATTACHER. Creepy stuff. I just took a MEMORY HEADACHE pill, and went outside of the compound.

I stepped outside the cave, only to be blinded by the light, and thus waiting for my eyes to adjust to the bright light level of the outside world.

As soon as my eyes adjusted to the light, I excitedly walked down the rocks into the forest. If I remember correctly, yesterday, when he was FACING the cave, to his right was an area that seemed perfect for hunting and gathering, and to the left was a freshwater stream, and now, as I came out the cave, I am facing the opposite way, therefore the area good for hunting and gathering was to my left, and the stream to my right. If that makes any sense.

I ran towards the area for hunting and drew my sword, Light's Bane, which had a dark aura that seemed to replace surrounding light with darkness.

Apparently being the son of the Creator also gives me the sense of smell, which I couldn't be any more grateful of as I was in the mood for hunting, and I could smell the smell of deer, towards my left, behind a bush.

Probably on pure reflex, and luck, I turned around with superhuman speed and parried an overhead thrust from a empousa wielding a dagger in a hammer grip. I glared at the demonic woman furiously and growled like a wild wolf. The empousa seemed to back off, looking at me threateningly, but it didn't really work as her legs were trembling.

''One quick tip before I kill you, ice pick grip is better.'' I informed her as I dashed towards her and sliced of her head in one fluent motion. Poor creature didn't even have time to react, but the monster didn't seem to dissolve into golden dust like the minotaur. I crouched down and looked at her limp, headless body, the head was still rolling away into the distance and blood steadily flowing out of her head. I smiled and took the knife out of her hand. She also seemed to have some sort of backpack, which I quickly rummaged through. I was disappointed to see only blood vials, probably what she feeds off. I stood up, and finished looting, which in the end was just a knife, an extra weapon is an extra weapon right? As soon as I stood up the body turned to golden dust, and left behind some sort of coin, and a note, which I picked up and read.

Hello Percy,

I know that my loyal robot, Gustav, is now looking for the card at your apartment, and I know you well enough that you won't listen to his words, therefore I added a little challenge. Monsters will now only dissolve after you loot their bodies, if you decide to, of course, and after they dissolve they will drop a Void Token, or more, depending on the strength of the monster.

You may use these tokens to buy weapons from Gustav or equipment. Even if you are my son, I do not want to spoil you by giving you everything you want at all times, you will have to work for it. It also is good training.

P.S. As soon as you collect a Void Token, it will soon dissolve and the currency will be added to your card, which in the end is just a credit card for Void Tokens.

P.P.S. Some items on the store will only be unlocked after you do a specific thing or kill a certain monster.

With Love,

Chaos

I closed the letter and put it in my pocket. Of course Chaos would do this, she knows me too well. Monster hunting now sounds 100% cooler as well, as I wonder what kind of equipment I could buy. I shrugged, and made a mental note to ask Gustav, or Robocop, about what he has to sell. I quickly then picked up the Void Token, which seconds after seemed to fade into the air.

I continued walking aimlessly through the woods, until I heard fighting nearby. I ran towards the source of the sound and was met with a terrifying but yet peculiar sight.

In an open area was a 14 year old guy with hair that seemed to be a mixture of blonde and brunette, well mostly brunette, but with blonde highlights in a crew cut style, but what was the most intriguing about his character, was that his eyes had a citrine coloured iris', oh, and the fact that he had set of wings spurted out of his back that were the same colour as his hair, but this time blonde with brunette highlights. He was wearing a pair of jeans, laceless steel tipped shoes, a forest green shirt and a dark brown leather jacket which he threw on the ground as he engaged into a fight with a Lernaean Hydra, which is known as King Hydra, who is the son Typhon and Echidna.

Probably making the stupidest mistake in my life, a joined him and charged the fiery beast.

**Thanks for reading, I will try to update tomorrow.**


	11. Chapter 9 - Phanes

**This is another chapter for you all, but this time it was written by Wade98, a fellow reader that I seem to entrust with writing chapters and discussing about the story, which I certainly do not regret as his writing seems to be of the highest caliber.**

* * *

**Dominic's POV:**

As I charged the hydra king again I silently questioned myself why my dad sent me to fight one of the strongest monsters alive alone. I can barely get close enough to even hit him without having to dodge a bite. All of a sudden, a kid, a bit younger than me, charges from the bushes.

Being a guy, my first thought is 'Cool sword!', but that quickly changes to, 'Where did he come from?'.

He manages to get in a few hits before the Lernaean hydra notices. He then backs off a bit and we stand together, a fair distance away while the monster studies us.

"Look, I don't know who you are, but I sure do hope you have some form of fire to burn this thing because it stepped on my torch." I say to him as I keep my eyes on the beast.

"Actually I have an idea of something I can do. Go slice off a head and I'll try it." He tells me.

Curious of what he'll do, I run forward as the hydra prepares to snap at me again. Just as its head shoots out I jump to the right and slice it off before retreating back to my spot to see this kid's trick.

So far it just looks like he's focusing but nothing is happening. The head is about to grow back accompanied another and I'm about to call out a few choice curse words when it happens. The blood of the stump is boiling by itself.

I'm shocked at first but I shake it off as the beast charges again, this time it's mad, if it wasn't already, considering the fact that there were many scratches that resulted into the monster losing a considerable amount ichor.

Me and this new kid work in tandem as we both chop off heads while he also focuses on boiling the stumps. Soon, he has boiled the last stump and the monster is dead.

* * *

**Percy's POV:**

As the monster is finally dead I slump against the nearest tree. I watch as the guy grabs his jacket off the ground and slips it on over the wings. He walks towards me with a tired but happy smile on his face.

"Hey man, thanks for the help. I have to ask though, how'd you do that? Are you a son of Poseidon? Probably a strong one at that."

I grin wildly. "You could say that, and yes, I am related to Poseidon but no, I am not his son, I'm a legacy. Whose kid are you? To be able to inherit wings probably means you're parent is somebody who is pretty strong, no? I questioned.

He was about to say something when someone else said:"They are mine actually."

Standing a bit to our left was a man who looked a lot like this fighter except he was fully blonde and was wearing, in my opinion, dad clothes. He had a polo shirt and shorts on and was grinning like he didn't care.

The boy next to me looked so shell shocked it was hard not to laugh.

"Um, as amusing as his face looks right now, I have to ask: who are the both of you?" I questioned.

The man came over to his son and put his hand on his shoulder. "This is my son, Dominic Alexander Williams. And I am Phanes, Primordial god of New Life and Procreation."

The boy named Dominic seemed even more shocked, but Phanes seemed to not even notice.

I quickly bowed to the god in front of me. This made him frown. "Please get up young man, I don't like bowing. Especially when its family."

As I was standing up I saw Dominic was recovering from his shock. "Dad, what are you doing here?"

He grinned again and looked at me. "Well, I wanted to meet my new uncle."

* * *

**Dominic's POV:**

I was shocked once more but I don't think I was alone this time as the legacy of Poseidon also recoiled in suprise. "Say what?!" he exclaims.

All of a sudden my father bursts out laughing. "The...looks on you...faces. Oh Tartarus, that was hilarious!" He recovers as my apparent uncle and I went red in embarrassment.

"Ok, well avoiding getting into how we're related, I'm really here to meet the new son of Chaos." he explained.

I was confused. "You're a son of Chaos? I thought you were Poseidon's legacy."

He looked sheepish for a second. "Well I'm both really."

I was about to question him more when my dad cut me off. "I said avoiding this subject. You'll only be creeped out by the end of it." he groaned. "Anyways, I thought it would be good for the both of you to meet since neither you nor Perseus is able to go to camp at the moment."

The son of Chaos frowned. "How'd you know my name? Or any of that for that matter?"

Dad rolled his eyes. "I'm the primordial of new life, including yours. I can't say I wasn't surprised when I found Chaos was actually pregnant, but I talked with Erebus and her about it and they explained. I have also spoken with them recently and they thought it would be a great idea for you two meet." He exclaimed happily.

I face palmed at my dad's attempt at a play date involving the Lernaean hydra. Although, I can't say I wasn't happy to have someone to talk to other than my dad.

Perseus seemed happy as well but then looked like he thought of something and walked over to the monster dust and came back with a coin. He saw me looking and explained about it and things he could buy.

"This coin is worth 100 Void Tokens, so right now I should be on...'' Percy looked thoughtful for a minute. "Mmm, yes, I should be on 101 VT.

"Alright now I think I'll leave you two-" He was cut off by his phone. He takes it out and checks his message. He then puts it away and smiles. "Actually, I have a job for you two. If you're up for it that is?"

"Depends, what is it?" I question him.

A group of Laestrygonian Giants are heading towards a young half-blood trio that are on a quest. I need you two to destroy them."

"Why can't they handle them?" Perseus asks.

Phanes smiles at him. "Oh they could but that would delay their quest considerably and this one has a deadline. So could you?"

Perseus and I look at each other and grin before agreeing to the quest.

* * *

**Percy's POV:**

We are walking towards where Phanes said the monsters would be when I ran into my old friend Grover. Or rather he hug-tackled me.

"Percyyyyyyyyy, where have you been?" he asked in worry.

I was shocked while Dominic was somewhere between shock and amusement at what was happening.

"Uh, Grover, whose your friend?"

I looked up to see two other kids my age. One was a guy with black hair and green eyes with a snobbish look. The other was a girl with blonde hair and stormy grey eyes filled with curiosity.

Grover quickly got off of me and helped me up. "Guys, this is Percy and-" He looked at Dominic in confusion. "I'm sorry, I don't know who you are."

"I'm Dominic, Percy's cousin. Good to meet you." Dominic half lied.

"Oh cool. This is Annabeth" he gestured to the girl, "and Robbie" he gestured to the boy. "So Percy, what are you doing out here in the woods?" he questioned.

Dominic answered, "We're looking for my sisters pet rabbit." he explained, grinning mischievously.

Grover paled considerably. "O-oh yeah, that's n-n-ice. Annabeth, Robbie and I are just walking through here on our way to a, uh, a, um..." he stuttered and lied badly.

"We are looking for something that belongs to my grandfather." Annabeth explained.

Yeah well maybe we'll see you around later." I say.

"Maybe, but we should really go. Come on you two." Robbie ordered.

He left with Annabeth following like a love struck girl (Is she a daughter of Aphrodite by any chance?) and Grover following with a look of fear, but of what I had no clue. When they were completely gone Dominic started laughing.

I looked at him questionably too which he continued laughing. When he calmed down he explained, "Its common knowledge that satyrs have a strange fear of bunnies. You should've seen one in Louisiana that attempted to take me to camp when a bunny came hopping in and he ran like the minotaur was on his tail." By the time he finished we were both rolling on the ground in fits of laughter.

As soon as we sobered up from our joy we continued walking until we found the monsters at last. They were sitting in a clearing eating something that looked disturbingly like human flesh. They're were about five of them and the obvious leader was the largest and smelliest.

We stealthily hid and got ready to attack. I pulled out my new sword while Dominic brought out his spear.

"You ready Percy?"

"More than you."

"We'll see."

And with that we charged.

But... I tripped on a stone.

"More ready that me eh?" Dominic chastised as he entered the fight with the Laestrygonian giants.

* * *

**Make sure to Review and Follow/Favorite if you enjoyed and want to read more. Every Review helps me and Wade98 improve! :)**


	12. Chapter 10 - Babycakes

**Hello guys, I'm back, and this chapter is written by me.**

**Please do Review as it helps me out a lot, and Favorite/Follow my story if you want to keep informed when I upload a new chapter! :)**

**IMPORTANT: I think I will change the rating into Mature if you guys think so, the fighting and 'methods' Percy uses in this are downright brutal and bloody.**

**You've been warned...**

**Percy's POV:**

''OOWWWWWW'' I shouted as I tripped onto the stone. With just my amazing luck, my face landed perfectly onto a pile of deer manure.

''FUUUUUUUU-'' I screamed out of pure rage and stood up, looking at the monsters with a bloodthirsty intent for death and pain.

Insanely quickly, the weather that was a few seconds ago warm and sunny, was now dark, gloomy, and slightly cold like a dead body.

The laestrygonian giants started backing away in fear. Even Dominic seemed pretty scared by my show of power. I guess he knew that I was not after him, but after the monsters behind him, and therefore, his scared expression changed into one of worry for me.

Every second, my rage grew more and more until I couldn't hold it in, and released the power and madness that seemed to pile onto my body.

I will break those troublesome monsters slowly and painfully so much that they'd wish to be ripped apart in the void.

**Dominic's POV:**

''OOWWWWWW'' I heard Percy shout as he tripped on a stone, and fell face first onto deer poop. Hehehe, that's quite funny and ironic, considering he said he is more ready that me.

''FUUUUUUUU-'' I heard him scream with pure rage. Curious and amused at his behaviour, I turned around to see something that I might have nightmares about for months.

Percy usually calmed eye iris', which are normally a combination of sea green and pacific blue, turned into a dark purple with specs of black. The eyeball itself (the white bit) seemed to become a deathly black, like a void. He was staring so intensely at the monsters, that even though he wasn't looking at me, I had to avert my gaze from his eyes as the atrocious amount of power felt like it was burning my eyes.

Some sort of black mist seemed to escape through his mount and nose. I started backing off, away from the monsters as I do not want to be caught in the crossfire and die from, almost certainly, friendly fire.

I quickly ran into a bush and was stealthily looking through the gaps between the leaves.

Percy's body also seemed to emit a horrifying aura. I quickly smelled the air... it smelled of blood. The aura that he seems to emit also makes me... depressed? It makes me feel like there is nothing to live for, and death is the only way to go. Of course, I quickly snapped out of it as I realised it was just Percy's aura, but that has still shaken me pretty badly. It also seemed like the monsters are still trapped in that illusion and depressive feeling. I heard about this sort of thing in Naruto. It's called Genjutsu, which basically is primarily any technique that could be used to create an impression or an illusion of some sort to distract or occupy your opponent, and it can be used in multifaceted ways.

It is quiet a sick technique, you can literally torture your opponent in his mind using Genjutsu, and he will actually feel the pain but not die, as the pain is just an illusion. It can also make the person under Genjutsu fell like it has been days, months or even years, but in real life, it has only been a couple second.

''As you can see son, Percy is in an _unstable_ condition right now, he will eventually learn to control it, but until then, if he get's mad... . .WAY. I strongly suspect that in this state he will not be able to differentiate foe from ally, and if you value your life, I recommend you stay hidden, It doesn't matter right now as I can protect you if I'm nearby using an energy shield, but if I'm not around and you get into his line of fire. You're done for.'' Dad said in my head.

Just in queue as he finished, Percy released a demon like shout. ''ARRRRGGGGHHH!''

Some sort of psychotic purple plasma energy seemed to stream around his body going in circles and moving around his body, as if it was some sort of armor, or a barrier. With speed that my human eyes couldn't process, Percy dashed and punched a giant in the chest, but shockingly, his arm went straight through. Percy's face darkened considerably, but soon started grinning like a mad man.

With shocking strength, Percy pulled his arm back, but as he did, he pulled the still beating heart of the giant out, and horrifyingly, showed it to the giant and crushed it in his hands just as the monster collapsed and died.

Percy bent over ripped the head off the giant's body, and just like a baseball player, threw it into another nearby giant that started running. The severed head flew straight and true as it hit the fleeing giant in the head, and their heads exploded into an explosion of blood and several bits brain. The body fell limp into the ground.

The only other giant that was left, which had Babycakes on the shirt, went down on two knees and begged for her life, or at least I assumed it was a she.

Percy turned around with one of the creepiest and psychotic smiles I have ever seen, just looking at it made me want to cower into a corner and do anything to be spared, but just by the cold gaze in his eyes and his smile, I knew that Babycakes isn't getting out of this one.

''I give no mercy to my enemies...'' Percy growled like a wolf that was possessed by a demonic being.

Percy dashed so fast, it looked like he teleported, and lifted Babycakes onto her legs by holding and lifting her by the collar on her shirt. When Babycakes was standing up perfectly on her legs, Percy grabbed her hands and pulled then towards him while he kicked her with immense strength in her abdomen. The strength was greater than the bonds in her arms could handle, and thus her arms teared off completely, while the armless Babycakes flew backwards.

''PLEASE! MERCY! I BEG YOU !'' She begged as she was bleeding out.

''You were going to attack my kin, which are my fellow half bloods... You were going to interrupt Grover's quest, and try to kill my friend, Dominic.'' Percy gestured with his head towards me.

SHIT! He knows my location, he might kill me by accident! I need to get out of here.

"No son, seems like he is able to take control and not attack teammates, so you are safe right now, unless, his sanity breaks and he goes full mental."I heard dad in my head yet again.

I just felt the need to shout. _What do you mean he is able to take control? He just fucking severed those giants' body like a cold blooded murderer, not to mention how he is letting the last of the giants bleed to death without arms. And I'm pretty sure his sanity broke the moment he pulled that giants' heart out and crushed it in his hands._

'He is not after you or his allies, he does this to protect you, it may not look pretty, but by doing this these poor giants will most certainly never harm demigods again, he probably saved countless children that would've died by their hands in the future.' I heard my father chime in my mind.

Dad does have a point, Percy, even though he doesn't look like it right now, is doing this to save lives, maybe he doesn't enjoy doing this after all...

I glanced at his sick smile.

_No,_ he definitely enjoys this, but if it is to protect people, who am I to judge? Plus, he is my first and only friend, I wouldn't leave him just because he is brutally murdering giants for my safety and others!

'' I will show you no mercy. Bleed dog, bleed until your last breath escapes.'' Percy murmured and passed out almost immediately after.

I sprinted out of the bush and grabbed him before he fell on the ground. Gently, I set him down onto the only patch of grass in the field that wasn't stained with blood or broken body parts. Seeing that he is ok but only asleep, I remember what he told me about the VT and started gathering them from the dismembered bodies. I almost vomited because of the thick metallic smell of blood in this area.

Before I knew it, I collected the VT from the second giant, which was the one that Percy threw a head at. Next was Babycakes, but I was hesitant, as the giant seemed to be alive, barely, and was crying and grasping on whatever live essence it had in it's body. Why doesn't she just let the life essence go and she will be reborn in Tartarus. Is it really that horrible there that even monsters don't want to be there?

''Please, help me, please don't let me die...'' She begged as the last sparkle of life faded from her eyes. I sighed and bent over to pick up to coin, and as I left, I thought that Percy may want to keep the shirt as a spoil of war and hang it up on a display so others see who Percy killed. I decided that I should take the shirt, and as I did, all the bits of giants and their body disappeared, but left the blood behind. As the monsters were dissolving, some sort of essence went into Percy's necklace from each of them. I shrugged carelessly, probably nothing of importance.

I concentrated a little until I felt a weird feeling in the top of my back and my wings shot out the slits in my jacket. I flew high into the air, and I saw a river nearby, which I went starting flying towards so I can wash the T-Shirt.

**Artemis POV:**

To say that this meeting was boring, would be the biggest understatement of the year. Poseidon, Zeus, Ares and Hera seemed to be arguing about some trivial thing, meanwhile every over godly being was bored out of their mind.

I sighed exasperatedly and looked up to the ceiling. I could see a very tiny Shadow Portal in the tiniest of shadows, where Hades seemed to be looking out of. He also looked ready to jump out and tell them the fix to this trivial thing, but couldn't as if he did, Father, being quick to the gun, will just immediately declare Hades an enemy saying that he is spying for the enemies of Olympus, when in reality Hades just cares a lot about Olympus but wants to hide it, He doesn't want the era of the Olympians to end, and by listening into these conversations, he can help indirectly to solve these matters via hell hounds and other underworld creatures he controls, but of course, only I could see it as I have enhanced vision that helps me while hunting. For a moment he met my gaze, but I just sighed and looked away to not give out his position.

Suddenly, Ares stop talking and had a faraway look, and became scared for less that a split second but quickly changed it into his usual cocky smile and was acting as if he is the best fighter in The world, but I could see straight through, into something that shocked me. He seems to be putting on this mask right now because he is scared out of his mind, but of course, nobody noticed this, but only noticed the fact that he stopped speaking for a moment.

Zeus seemed to notice his unusual quietness. ''Is there something wrong, Ares ?" He asked worriedly, usually his son is the loudest in the room, not the quietest.

''Yes father, as I am the God of War, I can also sense intents to kill and bloodthirsty auras, and what I'm sensing right now, It's pretty bad, but nothing that we couldn't handle.'' Ares said smirking. _Bullshit, you are scared out of your ass,_ but as I have power over my emotions, I kept on my unemotional face and said nothing.

''What is it? Is it some sort of threat for Olympus? Is it strong?" Zeus inquired, very interesting into this person with this much blood thirst. He can prove as a strong ally.

"Well, it is one guy, and he isn't a threat to Olympus-'' Ares sniffed the air "- as I can smell that there is a bit of loyalty flowing from his body towards us, very faint, but it is there. About how strong it is, pretty strong, Battle of Stalingrad level blood thirst, and the mortals don't call it the bloodiest battle in history for no reason, over 2 million died, I remember being on that battlefield and kicking ass with my pump action shotgun!" He said, straying away from the topic by the second. Freaking _boys_, why can't you do anything right !?

"Then we shall depart towards this...'man'... and see if he is a threat. I don't think we will need armor or anything of the sorts, it is just one man after all, nobody can go against the full Olympian council, especially not alone!" Father boasted rather cockily. I guess now I know where Ares got his cockiness from... _freaking boys, you don't have to act like you are the best all the time! That is one of the main reason why I decided to be a maiden !_

I waited for everybody to teleport, that when I sensed nobody was around, I shouted rather quietly. ''Hades, you should come too, just in case something goes downhill.''

I looked up and saw Hades nod, he didn't look surprised as I revealed that I knew he was there all along. He is one of the only people of the Male race that I can somewhat tolerate, he doesn't act like he is the strongest or at the top of the world, he knows his weaknesses and he embraces them, thus, knowing that I have better five senses that the rest of the Olympians, he expected me to know of his presence.

I then too teleported into the location of the _boy_ that interrupted the council meeting, which I should be grateful to as he stopped me from dying of boredom, but why would I thank him? All he is going to receive is a nod from me, or maybe I won't cut off his manhood and turn him into a woman the first time he messes up and that is already being _far_ too generous.

I teleported onto the field and saw the same boy we saw a while ago into a house some time ago and escaped from us. The fellow Olympians seemed to recognize him aswell.

"This is the boy that escaped from us! We must kill him at once!" Said Zeus as he unsheathed his lighting bolt.

"No, Father, I think I shall train him personally, the skill of escaping the Olympians means that he is very stealthy and knows how to hide his scent. These are one of the best things that make a great hunter apart from marksmanship. Don't raise you're hopes up just yet, he is going to be mainly an experiment to check if the male race can indeed change for the better." I intervened, I don't know this _boy_, but he seems different, and being so young, I could teach him basic manners that men don't have and teach him to think women and men as equals. This may be a chance for males to redeem themselves.

"While I do agree with that, what's with all this blood and golden dust, what could have the monsters done to make the boy release such anger and blood thirst?"

"It's clear that these monsters attacked him and he got angry, now if you'll excuse me, I'll take this boy to my camp." I said while picking up the boy and his sword.

I could smell a different scent from over those bushes, and it seems to be a demigod, probably this _boy's_ friend, I'll see what I do about him later. As usual, nobody else knew about this _boy_ in the bushes.

I silently murmured ''_Boy_, you are going to be trained in the hunt to become one of the only males that shall become trained by the goddess Artemis to become a tolerable male_,_ you should feel honoured beyond words...''

I teleported to camp.

**GUYS! Please Review, Follow and maybe, just maybe, Favorite! It truly does help out a lot.**


	13. Chapter 11 - REVIEW RESPONSE 1

**I currently slightly rewrote earlier chapters of the story because I felt it was needed. I also changed the Story Summary into something that is more appropriate.**

* * *

**REVIEW RESPONSE SESSION:**

Guest- I really liked this chapter - there was some nice funny stuff. Is there going to be Percabeth later on?

**Sorry man, I'm not really into Percabeth, but I might try to implement something that may be classified as Percabeth if you guys want. Thank you for reviewing, and I'm glad you like this story. I'll try to keep the 'really nice funny stuff' going! Have a nice day!**

* * *

Wade98- Whoa, that was violent! I liked it! Hmm, wonder how Dominic will handle having his friend basically captured by a girl who hates all men's guts with a passion. Should be entertaining. **(And all the other 8 reviews)**

**Well, thank you for everything! You, by far, seem to be my dedicated reader, which I allowed to write a chapter for this story. You truly are great! Please make sure that you start writing your own FanFics as you are an AMAZING writer. You are also one of the main people that keep me into writing (along with the 48 people that favorited and 68 followers! You all rock.**

* * *

bdog123- Oh god. This is the most disgusting and disturbing story I think I will ever read. Shame on you!

**Warned you at the start :D No, but seriously, I did change the summary and rewrite the first couple chapters because of this, so now you are all better warned if there is anything very disgusting and disturbing ahead of you. ****Thanks for the reviews, I don't really care about flame reviews, and they are just fun to make fun of and I find them entertaining.**

* * *

Guest- Dude tis unoriginal only the start was original other that that so far this is sounding like the true child of chaos get your own freaken story.

**Ummm... aren't people supposed to write what they imagine in their brain, this is what I imagined soooo... yeah... I didn't intentionally mean to copy your oh so precious favorite fanfic. Sorry.**

**P.S. *This, not tis, and *freakin', not freaken.**

**(Shots fired)**

* * *

bdog123 - I like the concept of Percy being betrayed after every thing but the blood and gore mentioned is what really caught my interest.

**Aren't you the guy that posted the review from above?**

* * *

JustLucky05- Cool, that was really good

**Thanks man, I really appreciate the fact that some people do enjoy my fanfic after all :D**

* * *

Guest- Nice but your making it sound like some sort of game that you can play online or something both 'currency' and 'unlocks'.

**I did realise it sounds a bit like a game, and that's what I kinda what I went for. It just gives Percy a reason to fight strong monsters and improve, not to mention it also doesn't make him a spoiled brat by receiving everything he wants and not working for it, as Dionysus would say.**

* * *

Poseidon's Wrath- Damn that's cool :)

**Thank you very much, I'm very glad you are enjoying this.**

* * *

**AND NOW, THE MOMENT YOU HAVE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR:**

**THE MOST AMAZING FLAME REVIEW I HAVE GOTTEN SO FAR!**

Planeinbuilding77011- This is complete horse shit die in hell

**Well done! You receive the trophy for the most flaming and douchebag person in the world! I hope your family is proud of you! :D**

**In all seriousness, the guy above is my friend who likes to be annoying, along with the TWAT guy that you see in the review section.**

* * *

**_-_-HALL OF FAME-_-_**

**The Winners of the Trophy of Flame and Douchebaggery:**

**Planeinbuilding77011**

**The Winners of the Trophy Of Positivity and Helpfulness:**

**Wade98**


	14. Chapter 12- Birthday Gift

**Thanks guys for all the support so far, I greatly appreciate it!**

**Also, I know that I'm not uploading very often, and that is because I am very busy and lately I am hooked to the army, and thus I do a lot of extra jogging and other things to improve my stamina and (possibly) become a soldier in the future. Also, lately I have had a deep scratch that had to be stitched together. (Happened in football training)(It fucking sucks having stitches, even if it is temporary)**

**ALSO: Percy can think like a person that is of an older age as I can't write child POV, but you don't know that and I do not want to admit it, and as such I will use my author powers to say that he thinks like an older person because he is the son of the creator and thus his brain grows quicker than his body.**

**You can vote on the poll which is on previous chapters for Percy's love, or you can just write who you think Percy's love should in the review section.**

**THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE TO VOTE !**

**Who is Percy's love?**

**1\. A harem :P**

**18 votes (50%)**

**2\. Artemis**

**8 votes (22%)**

**3\. Athena**

**5 votes (14%)**

**4\. Hestia**

**2 votes (6%)**

**5\. Zoe Nightshade**

**2 votes (6%)**

**6\. Chaos**

**1 vote (3%)**

**36 total votes**

* * *

_**Last time:**_

_I could smell a different scent from over those bushes, and it seems to be a demigod, probably this__boy's__friend, I'll see what I do about him later. As usual, nobody else knew about this__boy__in the bushes._

_I silently murmured ''__Boy__, you are going to be trained in the hunt to become one of the only males that shall become trained by the goddess Artemis to become a tolerable male__,__you should feel honoured beyond words...''_

_I teleported to camp._

**PERCY POV:**

"Boy, you are going...trained in... hunt to become..only males... trained...goddess Artemis...tolerable male...should feel honoured beyond words..." That was all I heard as my consciousness was drifted away and I passed out.

Almost instantly after, I felt myself waking up and becoming conscious. I wearily opened one eye to check my surroundings. I seem to be in a green tent which had a small medical cabinet. I got up of bed and checked myself out in a mirror that was close to the cabinet. I seemed to have bandages all over my body and I looked like a live mummy.

I heard sounds coming from outside, and I instinctively reached to my left where my sword is usually located. Of course, my sword wasn't there because that lady name Artemis took it. **(Percy doesn't know much about the Olympians apart from the 4 main Olympians: Hades, Hestia, Zeus and Poseidon.)**

I stepped out of the tent wearily, and nearly collapsed. Every muscle in my felt like molten lead. Maybe it was a bad idea to go ham with my powers, but, you know... WORTH IT! No, seriously now, I need to work on regulating my powers so I don't feel like shit the next day, or week.

In front of me stood a group of females which were wearing a green hunter's uniform with a skirt. Not to mention every single one of them look stunning as if they came from heaven. Was I abducted by a bunch of hot girls? If so I won't complain... hehe...

One thing that singled out two people out of the bunch was that one had a tiara on her head, and her face held strength and wisdom, but also beauty. The other one seemed to be a slightly older lady out of the bunch, 14 years of age I will guess, and seemed to wear a the same outfit as the other hunters but had more silver highlights and engravings. Not to mention the green cape.

"He should wake up by tomorrow, remember what I said, _try_ to treat him with respect, don't scare him off and ruin our chances of making a decent male. Oh right, and don't scare him too much, it will just make him think women are horrible." The leader, which I presumed was Artemis, said to the bunch.

Luckily I was just close enough to hear what she was saying but not being seen by the bunch.

"He shouldn't even dare to think women are horrible, the only horrible thing is his race." A brunette girl said.

"Jodie, I know how much you hate them, and I hate them too, but wouldn't it be nice for there to just be one male that we could accept? They may prove to be decent allies and good entertainment sources." Responded the lady with the tiara. Probably the second in command or lieutenant, or something.

The brunette backed down and folded her arms across her chest, releasing an annoyed grunt.

I took one more step forwards, and in a fraction of a second, every single one of the girls turned around with their bows drawn, and a few odd bunch drawn their daggers.

"Oh, the boy has awakened, well then boy, listen carefully and listen well, we are going to establish some ground rules that if you do not follow, I will gut you like a pig, got it?" Artemis asked. I just simply nodded.

"Good we could understand each other, now:

1\. Never EVER flirt or try anything to my hunters unless it is on self defence.

2\. You will do what I say when I say, you will not interrupt me and you will never talk back or talk to me in a rude manner.

3\. You will do most of our chores, and almost always prepare dinner, breakfast and supper.

4\. Welcome to the hunt boy." Artemis mumbled the 4th rule.

"Oh right," Artemis remembered. " I need you to swear an oath to me, and you will be ready to start your first day here."

"Yes M'lady!" I replied bowing my head. Since I am practically their slave now, I must at least treat the leader with respect, and things might turn out better than I think.

"I see that you know manners boy, even as it is highly satisfying to watch you bow to me, I'm against that, annoys me a lot, it does." She shot me a sharp glare.

"Anyway, repeat after me: I swear on the River Styx that I shall serve Lady Artemis unless she releases me or she goes against me. I shall risk my life to save her and her hunters." She said, looking expectantly at me.

"I swear on the River Styx that I shall serve Lady Artemis unless she releases me or she goes against me. I shall risk my life to save her and her hunters." I repeated in a loud commanding voice.

The hunters seemed a bit shocked. They expected me to complain or find a way around the rule. Even Artemis seemed shocked, she never expected a boy to accept the oath so easily.

"Hunters, resume your normal training, I must talk to young Perseus." Artemis commanded while she gestured towards the tent.

I happily obliged and followed her in.

"Do you know who I am and what this place is?" She asked me, raising an eyebrow.

"Is it some sort of Greek mythological girl's scout camp?" I stupidly responded.

She went over and slapped me across the face, but I said nothing, I was used to getting slapped by a certain someone called Gabe.

She yet again looked at me with curiosity. She expected me to react like any to the slap and complain or fight back.

"This is NOT a girl's scout camp, but yes, the girl's scout idea comes from us. This is the Hunt of Artemis, and I, am the Goddess Artemis, therefore you should show respect." She detailed me in, while I just nodded in acknowledgement. I have heard about the hunt in some of the stories my mother said.

She yet again looked at me in curiosity, she expected me to be shocked or something.

'Hey Percy, I am not supposed to contact you, but, I suspect you may need this to help you.' I heard my mother in my head. I inwardly smiled, of course my mother would keep an eye on me at all times, as she is my mother after all. I felt a surge of power wave through my body, but it didn't show as an aura or changed the smell/power of my presence.

'What is it, mother?' I mentally asked. 'Well, as you are now under the leadership of Artemis, the goddess of archery, and all her subjects are feminists, I suspect you may need a bit of ichor in your blood so you don't die as easily if they take things too far, but not enough so you are a god.' She replied.

"-thus you will have to be trained by me in Archery." I heard from Artemis as I quit my mental conversation.

"Do you understand boy?" She asked. I nodded, even if I didn't hear, I guessed it has something to do with the fact that she wants to train my in archery.

"Good, now, the other girls in the hunt will not accept you as easily as I am. I already set up your tent. So be thankful boy." She said as she left the tent.

"Now go to your tent and do whatever, but meet me in the nearby forest at 11:00 sharp!" She commanded.

I took that as my queue to leave and left to my tent and headed towards my tent, of course, on my way I got shot at with arrows, but I managed to dodge them swiftly.

As I entered my tent, I collapsed onto to bed.

'Oh right, Percy, I won't be able to contact you for a while, and as your Birthday is in 2 ¾ weeks, consider this as an early birthday present.' I heard my mother in my head again. I looked towards the table on my left and saw another sword appear, that seemed to be almost an exact replica of my other sword, Light's Bane, but seemed to have an inscription running across the blade, ΣΤΗΝ ΑΚΡΗ ΤΟΥ ΝΗΜΑΤΟΣ, Edge of Darkness.

A bow and quiver also seemed to fade onto the table, which was jet black, with dark purple inscriptions which translate to τρυπώντας σκιά, or Punctured Shadow. The quiver also had the name of the bow inscripted and looked just like the bow, but the arrows inside seemed to be made of a red metal.

A black leather armor kit, which looks like ASSASSIN ARMOUR, with a black-purple cape. It also had the trademark purple inscriptions, which read: σκιά, or Shade. These are so cool!

I approached them and show notes on top of each one. I went over and picked up the note near Edge of Darkness, and picked it up. It read:

Edge of Darkness.

Amplifies strength and reduces the amount of power and energy required to do Shadow Moves, Shadow Spells and Shadow Summoning. Enables the person that equips this sword to hide in the darkness and summon swords out of shadows that are just like Edge Of Darkness, but do not amplifies powers, which is good for giving allies weapons in case they lost theirs or in need of one. Returns to you if you lose it.

Made of: 85% Void Metal, 10% Chaos Essence, 1% Balancic Steel, ¼ Soul of Abyss. 4% Soul Metal.

Form: When not in use, it is transformed into a rather large bracelet, which can be used as an universal information Wikipedia.

Status: A live blade infused with ¼ of the soul of abyss. You can mentally talk to Abyss once you have the full soul of Abyss either equipped or contained within you.

I set the note down and equipped the sword, feeling incredulous as the power surged through my body and as it turned into the bracelet, and picked up the note on the bow.

* * *

Punctured Shadow.

Amplifies the wearer's skill at archery by 200%, reduces energy cost to enhance arrows using shadows. Allows the user to shoot arrows into shadows and the arrow will come out of another specific shadow, e.g. You shoot an arrow into a shadow behind you and have the arrow come out of a shadow behind an enemy and get them from behind.

Returns if you lose it.

The quiver has infinite arrows, but you only have 100 at once. The arrows regenerate every 5 minutes. Returns to you if you lose it.

Bow and quiver made of: 85% Void Metal, 10% Chaos Essence, 1% Balancic Steel, ½ Soul of Abyss. 4% Soul Metal.

Arrows made of: 70% Tartarus Steel, 20% Void Metal, 3.3% Stygian Iron, 3.3% Imperial Gold, 3.3% Celestial Bronze, 0.1% Soul Metal.

Form: On the back of the user at all times unless drawn.

Status: A live bow infused with ¼ of the soul of abyss. You can mentally talk to Abyss once you have the full soul of Abyss either equipped or contained within you.

* * *

My smile by now threatened to split my face, and my smile grew even more as I grabbed the note on the leather set.

Shade.

Amplifies the wearer's stealth by 500%, making them as stealthy as a shadow. Increases overall power by 300%, increases power that you can use at once by 500%, capacity of power in your body is increased by 75%. Allows the wearer to create 10 Shades that look just like him, and have the same Weapon skill, Marksmanship skills, and can do basic shadow spells. Most flexible armor in the universe. Difficult to penetrate with Stygian Iron, Celestial Bronze and Imperial Gold. Gives the wearer enhanced wound regeneration. Increases the wearer's speed by 250%. Hood of the armor can hide the wearer's face unless wished otherwise. The armor can change appearance if wished. Can't be removed, but as you can change it's appearance, you don't need to change clothes. Automatically cleans. You can make it disappear if you wish so you can wash yourself.

Made of: 80% Elysical Emperium Leather, 20% Chaos Essence, ¼ Souls Of Abyss.

Form: Armor/Clothing, switches appearance if wished or can disappear temporarily.

Status: Status: A live armor set infused with ¼ of the soul of abyss. You can mentally talk to Abyss once you have the full soul of Abyss either equipped or contained within you.

* * *

By now I almost exploded with excitement. I equipped the bow, sword and armor. My other sword, Light's Edge, also appeared. I wished for the now and quiver to be visible on my back, Lights edge to me on my left in a hilt, and Edge of darkness to be on my right in a hilt. I also wished Shade to look as it originally does. I checked myself out in a nearby mirror. Imagine an Assassin decked in black armor, swords in hilts on both sides, and a bow on it's back, and you got a pretty close idea of how I look.

Another note seemed to appear in my hands.

Hey Percy,

I hope you like the gifts, took a long time to make them. You may think that now Void Coins are unneeded as you have really god weapons, but on the store you can buy runes to enhance them further.

Also, you may be asking yourself why everything is relating to Darkness and Shadows. Well, you see, each one of my children have a domain. Gaia has Earth, Chronos has time, etc. As all the domains have a leader, there are no more domains to be assigned to you, therefore you will be the 'prince' of a domain of any one of my children. The domain in which you are prince is Nyx's, therefore your strongest abilities are linked to the night, darkness and shadows, but you are different than them as you are born from me in blood, therefore you can use all the other powers such as water, light etc, but darkness is your strongest. Furthermore, Erebus adopted you, and he is the primordial of deep darkness and shadows, enhancing your shadow powers further. With all these bonuses to your shadow powers, when you grow older and stronger, you will be strong, insanely strong. Your powers will most probably surpass mine. :)

Lots of Love,

Chaos

P.S. Abyss is my brother that was defeated by Order, and before his soul went to the Land Of The Lost, I managed to trap it in a container, and I placed his soul into your equipment.

P.P.S. I feel like you and Abyss are going to get on just fine.

* * *

The paper dissolved as I finished reading it, and I looked back at the window.

'Abyss, you can hear me right?' I mentally asked.

'Me? Oh right, yes I can, I will act as your teacher but also as your ally. I will make sure you are well protected and trained. Think of me as a personal Chiron.' He responded.

'Who is Chiron?' I dumbly asked. I think I heard him sigh in my head.

'We have a long way to go don't we? Anyway, it is 10:30, we should arrive early so we make a good impression.' I heard him.

I ran out of the tent towards the forest swiftly and stealthily.

**Thanks for reading guys, I will try to upload soon.**

**Please review as I read each one of them and it helps me improve.**

**Make sure you also follow or favorite if you liked this, it helps me out a lot.**

* * *

**DEFINITIONS**

**VOID METAL- A rare metal found in the deepest corners of the void. Only Chaos has access to this material.**

**CHAOS ESSENCE- Essence from Chaos, usually used to enchant things or improve their durability/strength.**

**BALANCIC STEEL- The rarest metal in the universe, named after one of the last Origiums, Balance.**

**ORIGIUM- The beings older than Chaos, most have died and disappeared from existence by completing the Resetum Ritual.**

**RESETUM RITUAL- Involves a Origium doing a ritual which makes the universe 'restart' to what it was when it was created, just blackness, before creatures evolved and such. The Origium who did this ritual is erased from existence aswell as all the gods and beings in the universe apart from other Origiums. Completing the ritual also spawns 3 creator Primordials to build the universe from scratch. The Origium that did the latest Resetum Ritual is said to be Beginning, and the 3 creator Primordials spawned were Chaos, Abyss and Order.**

**SOUL OF ABYSS- The soul of Abyss, one of the 3 creator Primordials.**

**SOULS METAL- Made by compressing souls into a metal, usually can only be made by the strongest of Necromancers and alchemists. Everything killed with Soul Metal makes the wearer collect their souls and make it do their being. You can only collect souls if you have a soul gem. The metal itself is fragile, therefore the best way to use it is to combine the Souls Metal with other durable metal.**

**SOUL GEM- A container for souls. One example of this is Percy's necklace which he got from defeating the Minotaur, the first souls which were collected for Percy were those of Babycakes and 2 others giants.**

**UNIVERSAL INFORMATION WIKIPEDIA- A Wikipedia which has information about every creature known in the universe.**

**TARTARUS STEEL- Steel found in the deepest depths of Tartarus. Being killed with this metal absorbs the soul of things killed just like Soul Metal, but it is not fragile like the Souls Metal, so you do not require to mix it with other metals ot make it durable. Harder to find than Souls Metal.**

**ELYSICAL EMPERIUM LEATHER- A hybrid leather made of a very rare leather found in Elysium and the rarest leather in the universe, Emperium leather, which is found in the Emperium. Known as the strongest leather and most flexible leather in existence.**

**ELYSIC LEATHER- A very rare leather found at the core of Elysium, usually created by souls who were in Tartarus but then were sent to Elysium.**

**EMPERIUM LEATHER- The rarest non-hybrid leather and the most flexible non-hybrid leather in existence. Found in the Emperium. It is very hard to find because if you enter the Emperium you have a 1% chance to get out of there alive and not killed from trespassing in the Emeprium. The only beings in existence who can harvest it are the 3 creator Primordials.**

**EMPERIUM- The void's version of the Isles Of the Blessed. Usually, only Primordials which have done only good feats can go there, but there have been exceptions such as Percy's mother.**

**SHADOW MOVES- Moves that usually involve a shadow and yourself. Usually requires a lot of power and energy. One of the more known Shadow Moves is **_**Eliminate**_**, created by Percy, and requires insane amounts of power and energy.**

**SHADOW SPELLS- Spells which involve the control of shadows or things to do with a shadow. One of the more popular Shadow Spells is **_**Enchance**_**, made by Delta Anagnos.**

**SHADOW SUMMONING- Spells which involve summoning shadows or various other things out of shadows.**

**GENJUTSU- Primarily any technique that could be used to create an impression or an illusion of some sort to distract or occupy your opponent. And it can be used in multifaceted ways.**


	15. Chapter 13 - Busted

**Hello guys. I am very sorry for not updating the story, but I have gotten a MASSIVE writer's block. I will try to update this summer as often as possible, (minimum once per week) and thank you guys for all the support shown on this story and all the feedback. I truly appreciate it.**

**This chapter is written by Wade98 (Make sure to check him out, he has an amazing story), thus you should thank him for giving me this chapter to post and re-jogging my memory into Percy Jackson.**

**Chapter 13****  
**

**Percy's POV**  
That went better than expected.  
I had just finished my archery lesson with Artemis. Since I had Punctured Shadow it made things easier, as I hit the bull's-eye in the first few shots. She was surprised by my skill but said I was only okay for a male, claiming her hunters could make those shots with more ease.  
I was currently walking back to camp, exhausted from the training session since my body was still aching from my psycho rampage(A part of me still believes it was worth it.). When I got there I saw Artemis waiting for me as she had flashed back. "Hello boy. You shall now go hunt for food to cook for the hunt." She ordered, looking at me as if waiting for me to defy her or protest. But I'm not that stupid.  
"Yes Lady Artemis." I say, turning back to the forest to get lunch.  
After about twenty minutes I finally find deer tracks. I try to be as quiet as can be but to me every footstep sounds like a stomp. I come up on a clearing to see a herd of deer by a lake, grazing and/or drinking. I pull out my bow and ready an arrow as I aim for a pair of bucks standing side by side. As I let it go the projectile flies straight through ones head and into the heart of the other.  
They both fall as the rest scatter, now aware of my presence. I shoot a couple more down in the chaos before they all get away. I put my bow away and walk forward before realizing my new problem: How will I get these back to camp by myself?  
But my problem is soon solved as my question is answered in the form of Dominic walking out of the bushes. He whistles. "Nice shots Percy. Usually since the whole 'Orion' thing, anyone with the blood of Poseidon has terrible luck with a bow since neither Artemis nor Apollo favor them anymore." He says, confusing me. Before I can ask what he means, Abyss quickly summarizes the story. Wow, my uncle sounds like a d***.  
I nod. "Well it may help that mom gave me a special bow, along with a few other early birthday presents." I tell him. He raises an eyebrow as I tell him about my new weapons and armor.  
He laughs. "Well it's good to know you aren't spoiled." He says semi-sarcastically. As he stops laughing he looks seriously at me. "So what happened after Artemis abducted you? I wasn't exactly able to get in to spy since any one of them could spot me with their training."  
I explain about the event from when I woke up to meeting the hunters and swearing the oath. He looked flabbergasted. "Why in the name of Phanes underwear would you swear that oath?!"  
I smile embarrassedly. "Well, there wasn't exactly much I could do. I was too tired and injured to fight or even try to teleport like the gods do and if I disobeyed I'm pretty sure I would be dead." He calms down and frowns, seeing the logic there.  
Dominic sighs as he sits with his back against a nearby tree. "Well I guess you're stuck with them for a while. Even worse is you'll be risking your life to protect those who I am pretty sure will just try to kill you." He says dejectedly. He then looks up in thought. "You know, if it weren't for the circumstances, I would probably laugh at the irony."  
I nod before remembering the deer. "Hey man, could you help me get these most of the way? At least until we get closer to camp then I can take them the rest of the way." I plead to him.  
He begins to nod before frowning and looking around. "Uh, dude, I'm pretty sure the hunt isn't big enough to eat four deers. You probably only need two." I blush as I realize he is right and I just killed more than needed. "Tell you what, I can take the others and store them in my freezer at home. Deal?" I nod, thankful for the quick save. I grab one as he heaves the other over his shoulder with minor difficulties.  
We begin making the long trip back to the hunt, joking and laughing along the way. I can tell he's a bit uncomfortable after my performance with the giants but he seems okay with it.  
We soon make it within fifty feet of the hunt as he drops the buck he carried to the ground softly and waves goodbye before remembering something out of his jacket pocket. "Here, it's a spoil from the fight and those void tokens. You can use them if you ever get a day off." He said, handing me Babycake's shirt. He waves goodbye again, walking away. I wave back and get ready to pull the two dead animals the rest of the way. This will not be fun. I thought to myself.  
I begin pulling the fully grown animals towards the camp, my bones and joints screaming for me to stop. I finally make it after ten minutes and Artemis flashes in front of me. She wears an emotionless mask but her eyes show she is surprised at me getting these two.  
"Not bad, now take them to the fire and cook them." She says. I realize that is all the praise I'll get for these. I drag them to the fire and cut up the deer so I can cook the meat. After about an hour I finish and I would say I did pretty well considering how the meat looked.  
I grab the plates from nearby and began cutting off and placing pieces of the food on them. Before long there was a table full of plates with cooked deer meat. I then walked to Artemis' tent and knocked. She poked her head out to see me. I told her I was done as she raised an eyebrow. She walked with me back to the table to see it set, ready for the hunters to eat.  
She turned to me. "Good, now you may eat before starting on your chores. As soon as you are done you will begin. Whilst the girls are eating you will retrieve the arrows from the target practice set up that they fired. If any are broken then you will repair them yourself. Understood?" She informs me. I nod as she walks away to get her hunters. I grab a plate and get some of the leftover meat. I eat quickly as to avoid the hunters.  
I finish not long before they arrive with Artemis. They either sneer or scowl in my direction. Friendly, aren't they? I think to myself. I put my dish up as I leave to the archery field. I start collecting the arrows. I am relieved as I see most are stuck in the targets but a few are scattered here and there amongst the field. I make my way back as I enter the tent labeled 'Armory'. I quickly sort through them as I see thirteen were broken. I grab a kit in a cubby that said 'Arrow repair' and got to work.  
All of this takes about an hour as I finish and head back to Artemis location at the dining table, apparently waiting for me. Apparently all of the hunters finished while I was gone. "Finished, boy?" She asks impatiently.  
"Yes Lady Artemis." I respond unemotionally. Her gaze gets curious once more before hardening again.  
"Good, now you will take the dishes and wash them so they are ready for dinner tonight." I nod obediently and get to work.  
The dishes were rather easier to do than the other tasks. I mean it doesn't take much to do so this chore acted as a rest on my body. After about twenty minutes I finished them and I looked up to see Artemis waiting to give me my next chore.  
This is going to be a long day.

**Artemis' POV**  
Hmm, that boy seems to be doing okay with his chores. What surprises me is that he hasn't complained yet. Every time I give him one chore I am expecting him to give some sort of protest or complain but he just nods and goes to do it. I am beginning to wonder why he is so obedient. I know most males would have complained once, or even multiple times by now despite what I said. Yet he just keeps going, silently.  
Perhaps I should question him. After all, I am curious as to who it was hiding in the bushes when the gods found him, along with other questions.  
Yes, at the end of the day I will speak with him and he will answer my questions.

**Percy's POV****  
**As I finish washing the dishes from dinner(Luckily Dominic helped me again.) I head back to my tent, exhausted.  
I slump onto my bed as I am ready to go to sleep. But before I can Artemis walks into my tent. I sit up, my body groaning in protest.  
"Perseus, come to my tent in ten minutes. I would like to ask you a few questions." She ordered before walking out. I sigh before getting up and stretching, earning several popping sounds from my back. I hope this doesn't take very long.  
I arrive at her tent as the time runs out. I knock and enter after she gives permission. I sit on the ground across from her.  
After a minute of silence she speaks up. "Perseus, I would like to know how it is that you went the entire day without complaining about your chores. Most men would've protested more than once to half the things you had to do today." She asked, letting her curiosity reach her face.  
I look down, remembering Smelly Gabe. "Well milady, it has to do with how you and the Olympians first found me." I tell her as her face hardens, probably remembering my step father also. "You see, as I told you he would always hurt me when my mother-" My voice hitched on that word but I continued after a second. "When my mother left to work. He would always do his best to make me scream and cry. I eventually just kept quiet so he wouldn't get what he wanted. So like then I just keep my head down and stay silent."  
**Artemis' POV**  
Guilt rises in my chest as I hear this and remember that despite is ability to carry a conversation, Perseus is still only eight years old. Most girls I find at that age don't even fully understand what happened to them, but I know Perseus does. He understood everything, what happened to him and Sally Jackson. And I knew understanding what happened hurts a lot worse than not knowing at all.  
I decided to end this subject. "Okay Perseus, thank you for informing me of that. Now I would also like to know-" I was interrupted by the hunter's horn blowing outside.  
We both rush out to see my hunters running into the forest. I see Zoe approaching me. "Milady, I spotted someone spying on you. The others are already pursuing the figure." She tells me, ignoring Perseus.  
I nod as I rush off to follow my hunters. Who would be idiotic enough to try and spy on my hunting camp?

**Dominic's POV**  
I'm a freaking idiot.  
I was sitting in a pine tree above the camp, watching Percy to make sure he was okay. This was asked of me by Chaos through Phanes. But of course I would've done it anyway considering we were friends.  
It is nearing the end of the day and I see Percy finally going to his tent to sleep. I got up to leave but then Artemis went into his tent. Almost immediately after she comes out, striding back to her own tent. Not long after Percy comes out, walking towards Artemis' tent as well. I begin to worry. What could she want with him?  
I decide to check it out as I use my inherited powers to become invisible. You see Phanes could become invisible and not even the gods would be able to see him, which I'm betting a few Hermes children would wish for. I however am not as powerful or skilled with it as he is so I will have to be very sneaky when going in there.  
I unfurl my wings and glide down next to the tent. I walk over to it and listen to what's happening.  
"…as I told you he would always hurt me when my mother-" I heard Perseus begin before stopping. Then I heard him start speaking again. "When my mother left to work. He would always do his best to make me scream and cry. I eventually just kept quiet so he wouldn't get what he wanted. So like then I just keep my head down and stay silent."  
I was shocked. He was abused too?  
Before I can think about this anymore I feel a knife against my throat. "Reveal yourself before I cut you." I hear a voice say. I glance to see it is the lieutenant girl. Zoe I believe is her name.  
"How did you-"  
"Your shadow floated over camp, idiotic male." She said, smirking as I had indentified myself by speaking. I decide now would not be a good time to get caught by a bunch of man-haters, so I quickly slip out of the way of the knife and take off running. Almost immediately after I hear that damned hunting horn.  
Great, now the whole lot of them are after me. I think to myself as I try to remember how I pissed of the fates whilst speeding up to get away. I consider trying to fly away but odds are they would be looking out for my shadow now and would begin firing in the air to shoot me down. So I keep running.  
Eventually I come upon the lake from earlier and I stop for a breather. Then the trees explode as the hunters come rushing in, surrounding me by the location of my shadow.  
Then Artemis and Percy walk out of the treeline. "Reveal yourself or else my hunters will fire!" She demands. Now naturally, this scares me since if I try to escape or don't do as she asks, I become a human pin cushion. So I can only hope that Percy can help keep these girls from killing me.  
I slowly let my body become visible, starting from my feet. As soon as I am fully in sight, Percy's eyes widen.  
I ignore him though as I raise my hands in surrender. I am in deep s***.

**Thanks for reading guys, make sure to favorite/review/follow if you liked it. Reviews with constructive criticism are always welcome and I will respond to them next chapter :P As a reminder, make sure to check out Wade98 as he is the AMAZING person that wrote this chapter for me. Have a nice day guys :3**


End file.
